To Be or Not To Be
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Rin Makasaki has always dreamed of being a famous idol, but she kept herself buried under books to please her parents. Then, she runs into one of Japan's top music managers. Now she's more determined than ever to make her dreams come true!
1. An Ordinary Day

To Be or Not To Be

Chapter one

The subways were always packed at this time of year. People who can't stand the cold always have to crowd in these tiny boxes. As if her day couldn't of gotten any better.

Rin Makasaki sighed. It took her almost a full four hours just to get this semester's books at the student store. Now she's carrying her own body weights worth of books all the way back to her apartment. And the cramming isn't helping much.

Finally, the car came to a stop. She exited the subway as fast as she could. She continued to walk down the street.

"Hey! Do you need any help with that?"

Rin turned to find her old friend, Kagome, running up to her. Kagome was older than Rin by a few years and was now an assistant to one of the biggest stars in Japan.

"Aw… you're really a guardian angel." Rin said sarcastically.

Kagome took half the pile Rin had and followed Rin back to her apartment.

"Wow, Advance Physiology? What are your parents trying to get you to do now?"

"Med school…" Rin muttered.

"I keep telling you, Rin honey. You got to tell them what you want. I bet you don't want to spend the rest of your life in a clinic."

"That depends, which point of view are you referring to? The doctor or the crazy patient?"

Kagome laughed.

"You know, I heard there was another star audition next week. Think you're up for it?"

"Thanks but no thanks… I gave that up ages ago."

Kagome gave Rin a look.

"What ever you say, Beat Of Angel…"

"Shut Up!" Rin shouted in Korean.

"Sometimes I wish I knew Korean, and then I can figure out what you're saying half the time."

Rin sighed. Kagome was always bothering her about her old dream, to go up on stage. Out of the blue, she started to hum a tune.

"Rin- Chan! That's exactly what I'm talking about! You got talent! Why waste it!?"

"Because there's no guarantee I'll make it big! That's why!"

"That's what you think! But if you ask me, your parents have way too much control in your life. Ya gotta break free and make your own choices for what seems right for you. I mean look at me! I'm working as an assistant for one of Japan's biggest stars and now I'm dating the guy!" Kagome said, thinking about her Prince Charming.

"Whatever… if you haven't noticed, I'm not you." Rin said, digging around for her keys. They arrived in front of her apartment door.

"Well," Kagome said, dropping the books down inside the apartment.

"Gotta go! Inuyasha's waiting for me! Bye!" Kagome left.

"Finally…" Rin said. She crashed on her couch. She reached over to the side table to play her messages.

_'Rin, its mom. Your father and I just wanted you to know that we're very proud of you of taking these extra courses. We know you're going to…'_

Rin snapped at the delete button. She grabbed her gym bag and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Ah, Rin- Chan. It's been a while." A long limb woman with her hair held back in a thigh bun and was wearing thigh clothes said.

"Hi Hanaka- San." Rin said.

"So how long do you need the studio for?"

"About an hour."

"Ok, I'll leave you to it."

Rin smiled as she watched Hanaka walk out of the large room with mirrors.

Rin pulled a CD out and placed it into the stereo. Rin stood in front of the mirror and as soon as the music started to play, she started to dance.

Rin thought back to all time times she tried to go out and audition. Her parents had to literally put bars and locks on her windows and door just to keep her to her studies.

Subconsciously, Rin grabbed a nearby mic and started to sing along.

_Mienai mono bakari  
Shinjite wa hikisakare  
Miushinau hikari no katachi_

_Ashita wa douse mujouken  
Kuru kara  
Hashiru shikanai_

_and baby that's as good as it gets  
gotta live your life with no regrets  
we know what you give is what you get  
and baby that's as good as it gets_

* * *

In between classes, essays, presentations, and community service work, Rin's been keeping up with her dance and singing skills, just as more extra curricular activities that she actually enjoyed. She always wanted to become as big as Namie Amuro. Unknown to her, a stranger was overhearing her._

* * *

hikari no SPEEDO ni  
kokoro goto azuketara  
kikoenai oto ga kikoeru_

_yume kara yume wa umare  
soko kara  
hajimaru mono_

_and baby that's as good as it gets  
gotta live your life with no regrets  
we know what you give is what you get  
and baby that's as good_

_and baby that's as good as it gets  
gotta live your life with no regrets  
we know what you give is what you get  
and baby that's as good as it gets_

_kakedasu faster  
itsuka wa higher...woah...  
daremo ga dreamer  
yume discover  
baby take it all the way and never stop_

_and baby that's as good as it gets  
gotta live your life with no regrets  
we know what you give is what you get  
and baby that's as good as it gets_

_and baby that's as good as it gets  
gotta live your life with no regrets  
we know what you give is what you get  
and baby that's as good_

_and baby that's as good as it gets  
gotta live your life with no regrets  
we know what you give is what you get  
and baby that's as good as it gets_

* * *

When the song was over, and Rin was making a pose 'for her audience,' she heard clapping from the other side of the room.

"Bravo…bravo…"

Rin spun around to find a handsome man standing by the door. He had long silvery white hair tied back in a pony tail. On his face were two dark strips, one on each cheek. She could tell he had a big job, due to the fancy suite he was wearing.

"You have some talent there, miss." He said.

"Um… thank you… mr…"

When Rin looked up from her bow, it suddenly hit her who it was. It couldn't be…

"Wait!? Aren't you…Inutashio Takahashi, one of the biggest music producers in the business!?" Rin couldn't help but shout. This was a surprise.

"Yes I am. Were you practicing for the auditions next week?"

"N..no…"

"Well, if you were worried that there weren't enough spots, I'll fill you in for one…"

"No no no! you really shouldn't…"

"And why not? Talent like yours shouldn't be wasted…"

Rin stood silent. Maybe she should try for the dream again.

"Um…it's just…I lost my flyer. I don't remember where it was going to be…"

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Ok… I had a hard time trying to get things started. This chapter is open for improvement, but I personally am satisfied with it. Then the fun stuff happens as the story goes on! Please R&R!_


	2. Auditions

"What do you mean, you're going to an audition!?"

"Ma, don't you want me to have my own life."

"Honey, what your mother's trying to say is… Are You Completely Out Of Your Mind!? Do you have any idea how many girls get rejected after auditioning? That kind of life won't support you. Your mother and I are putting a lot of money into your education…"

"Ugh… again with the finances. Dad, it's not like I dropped out of school. So even if I do fail, I still got that stupid PhD to pursue just to get you two to shut up…"

"Rin…"

"I got to go. I don't want to be late."

Rin hung up on her parents. She made one last call before she went downstairs, where Kagome was waiting…

* * *

"Hello…" an elderly woman's voice said.

"Nana? It's Rin…

"Ah… Rin- Chan… what a surprise. Any particular reason why you're calling. I can sense it's something big."

"Nana…I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to an audition today."

"Oh! About time sweetie! I've been waiting for the day when I might hear your voice on the radio!"

Rin smiled. Her grandmother fully supported her back when she tried to audition in the past. She even tried to help sneak Rin out of her house to try to make the auditions until she got too old to move around like that anymore.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that. I got to go. Don't want to be late."

"Break a leg!"

* * *

Rin sat down, waiting patiently for her number to be called. Many other girls came and gone, many with broken faces.

_Is the judging really that tough?_ Rin asked herself. _What if I don't make it? What if I fail? Do I really want to do as mom and dad tells me to do… _

"Can I sit here?"

Rin looked up. A girl around her age with white hair held back with flowers, and black eyes stared back at her.

"Sure."

The girl sat down. They watched a lot more girls get out broken.

"The judges are tough." The girl said. "Inutashio's sons are helping with the judging. Including Inuyasha Takahashi from the TV show, The Lake Palace…"

"Are you telling me this just to make me more nervous?" Rin said.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I'd give you a head's up. Do you want to know why everyone's been rejected so far, including me?"

"Sure…"

"They didn't pass the standard of one of the judges in particular. Every girl had to get the approval of the third judge if their planning to make it big. He's Inutashio's oldest son. He's one of the co- producers and the best music writer in the business. Pretty much the icing on the cake. If you don't impress him, then kiss your music career goodbye."

"(Gulp) Thanks for the warning." Rin said nervously.

The girl got up.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You're just the last of everyone's hope now. by the way, my name's Kanna. I hope to see you again." Then the girl left.

"Number 55, your turn. Number 55! Please come in." an assistant yelled. Rin looked down at her button. Number 55.

"Ok… this is it…"

* * *

"Inuyasha! Quit slouching." Inutashio said.

"Why do I have to be here, dad? I got better things to do." Inuyasha, one of Japan's biggest stars, said annoyed.

"Don't be stupid. You have to help with choosing the new face of the company." A man said. He looked a lot like Inutashio, but he wore his hair freely. His facial markings were different as well. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue moon on his forehead. His golden eyes were currently covered with sunglasses.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Um… excuse me?"

The three Inu youkai turned towards the slowly opening door. Rin walked in. She was currently wearing a plain tight white t-shirt, dark flared blue jeans, and black boots. Her number was pinned to her belt.

"And your name?" Sesshomaru said, ignoring the arguing men.

"I'm number 55, Makasaki Rin."

"Alright Miss Makasaki, we'll play some music. Just do what you fell is right." Inuyasha said boredly. He's been at this all day and so far none of the young women that came through here had what it took. He doubted this girl did too.

Rin picked up the mic and as soon as the music was right, she started to sing…

_

* * *

Woe Baby nani o miteru no?  
Mukai kaze sono mukou ni  
Donna mirai ga o hitomi hisome egau no?_

_Oh baby sabishii yoru ni wa  
Akiru hodo denwa shita  
Dakedo HONTO no sabishisa-tte kienai _

(never say never say never ever say)  
Woe toki o koeru tabi kizuku ne  
(every night every night never ever say)  
Kokoro wa hateshinakute

Listen to my heart Looking for your dream  
Motomeru sono basho wa jiyuu na no? Kodoku na no?  
Watashi wa soba ni iru?

Listen to my heart Looking for your dream  
Tomanai kaze no naka tadoritsuku kagayaki wo  
Shinjiteru

* * *

As the chorus climaxed, the judges looked up from their clipboards. Inutashio didn't remember her sounding this good, but then again the stereo was blasting and it droned out her voice a little. Seshsomaru looked over his glasses. This was an unusually talented human._

* * *

_

_Woe Baby yappari omou no Koukai dake wa shitakunai  
Arifureta omoi kimi ni dake tsubuyaku yo_

_Oh Baby ai nante kotoba Omosugite ienai kedo  
Mitsumete itai mitsumerarete ita yo_

_(never say never say never ever say)  
Woe moshimo chigau asu ga kitemo  
(every night every night never ever say)  
Wasurenai sono hitomi_

_Listen to my heart Looking for your dream  
Dore kurai arukeba meguriau? mitasareru?  
Yasashiku nareru darou_

_Listen to my heart Looking for your dream  
Kono machi no dokoka ni atatakai kaze ga fuku  
basho ga aru_

_(MUSIC BREAK) ( _Rin gets more confident as she continues to sing, and she is now doing a small dance to go along with the song.)

_(never say never say never ever say)  
Woe toki o koeru tabi kizuku ne  
(every night every night never ever say)  
Kokoro wa hateshinakute _

_Listen to my heart Looking for your dream  
Motomeru sono basho wa jiyuu na no? Kodoku na no?  
Watashi wa soba ni iru? _

_Listen to my heart Looking for your dream  
Tomanai kaze no naka tadoritsuku kagayaki wo  
Shinjiteru_

_Listen to my heart  
Looking for your dream... _

* * *

As soon as Rin was finish, Inuyasha and Inutashio sat there opened mouthed, while Sesshomaru stayed collected.

"It looks as if we found our next big timer." He said simply.

Rin wanted to freak out right then and there, but not wanting to ruin the professional atmosphere, simply bowed.

"I'm greatly honored…"

"Cut the formalities, would cha?" Inuyasha said, recovering from his surprise.

"Huh?"

"You're going to be working with us for a while, so what my son is trying to say is, welcome to the family." Inutashio said, after whacking Inuyasha in the head.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

"Lack of manners…"

Sesshomaru got up from his seat and proceeded towards the exit.

"We expect great things from you, Miss Makasaki." He whispered as he passed Rin.

Rin blushed and watched him leave.

_Ok, I can so sense the cold exterior, but Kanna- Chan didn't mention anything about him being so cute! I can't wait to get started!_

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: not even a day went by and I already had THREE reviews!!!! That makes me so happy (Hikaru jumps for joy!)_

_Well, duh! Of course she makes it, but this only leads to more drama! How? Well, stay tuned. And Read and Review. _

_And now time for the section where you ask questions and I answer them! _

_Alice Hoshino: Did the chapter answer your question?_

_Sesshomaru'sSapphireMaiden: Who's Korain?_

_Anyway! Until next time, adieu…_

_OH! Before I Forget, song in this chapter was Listen To My Heart by... well... you'll see..._


	3. Recording

"Yes Gram! I made it! I going to record my debut single now. What? Yes Gram, you should be able to hear it on the radio sometime in the next two weeks. But god, the music producer is such a drill sergeant. Ok… so I was writing in my notebook right? And then he snatched it out of my hand… and I don't see it again until the next month. Apparently, he's been writing music to go along with the words… ha ha. Yeah right… Well, I got to go. I don't want to keep my wrangler waiting. Bye gram."

Rin hung up her cell phone. Man, just thinking about the meeting the day after the auditions was pissing her off. Of course she was aware that being an idol was hard work, but did it really mean for that guy to be a total jerk!?

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ok Rin, here's the thing." Inutashio said, leaning back into his leather chair. Rin leaned in a bit closer to hear what her new manager had to say.

"We need to come up with a stage name. It's not that there's anything wrong with your name. It's just that we need to come up with something that the people are going to recognize."

"I understand…" Rin said, as she scribbled the memo down in her spiral note book, with its cover covered with Beat of Angel written in English, Japanese, and Korean, along with doodles of hearts and angel wings. It contained reminders… and songs Rin written in her spare time.

Sesshomaru saw it from his corner.

"What is this?" he said, swiping it from Rin's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Rin shouted.

"What exactly is Beat of Angel suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru asked, while raising an eyebrow.

Rin glared at him. Sure, he may have given her the means to become a singer, but this wasn't what she had in mind. Inutashio was deep in thought.

"It's a thing my grandmother said. She said I sang like an angel going to her own beat. But it's just family stuff. Now please give me back my notebook."

Sesshomaru gave her a look. Then he smirked.

"No…"

Rin was about to jump out of her chair when Inutashio spoke up.

"BoA…. That could work…"

"A snake?" Sesshomaru and Rin said, with confused looks on their faces.

"No… BoA… Beat of Angel…. See where I'm getting at?" Inutashio said, writing it down on a notepad, and then handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Ah… now I get it…" he said.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, turning back to the fuming Rin. "We'll be in contact again."

(Flashback ends)

* * *

"Did he have to take my notebook? God, no one was ever supposed to see the songs I've written in there!" Rin said. She pushed the glass door open.

"Ah, Rin- Chan! We were wondering when you were going to come in!" Kagome said, leading Rin to the recording studio.

Sesshomaru was already at the controls, setting everything until it was just right.

"Does that guy ever take a break?" Rin whispered to Kagome.

"None that I know of. Inuyasha said that he's a major workaholic. Anyway, I got to get back to the TV studios. That historical drama Inuyasha's doing should be a real dozy."

"See ya Kagome…"

"Rin…"

Rin turned to find Sesshomaru looking at her.

"Coming…" _War Lord…_

"Listen to this." He said, placing headphones on Rin.

The instruments played a really great beat. Rin didn't even notice her head bobbing along. Sesshomaru pressed the pause button.

"Wow…" Rin said. "That sounded great."

"No it doesn't…"

"Perfectionist aren't we?"

"It's still missing something…"

"Like…"

"Your voice…"

Rin blushed.

"I take it as you've memorized page one by now…" he said, right before he pushed her into the sound booth.

Rin was about to start fuming again.

_The jerk, the jerk, the jerk, the…_

"As soon as you're ready…" Sesshomaru said, annoyed. This took him a while to get it right. Translating from Korean, to Japanese, then to English, wasn't easy. He had a feeling that this was only going to take one try to nail it. Rin stepped up to the mic, place the headphones on her head, and gave the thumbs up.

_Ok mom and dad, let me show you what I can do…_

Sesshomaru started the music track and Rin started when it felt right.

_

* * *

Ima ijou no kimochi o todoketakute watashi no kotoba de  
Dareka hitori wa wakatte kureru hazu dakara  
Let me do it my way! _

Manyuaru doori nante kitto tsumaranai kara ne  
Ii ko ja irarenai

Ima hajimaru Peace B is my network ID  
Furueteru kokoro yuuki ni kaete  
Yume hirogaru Connecting is my never land  
Chikachikachuu egao wo ageru kara

Hitori no yoru tokidoki fuan ni makeru sore demo kanarazu  
Yozora no hoshi wa kagayaite...terashite kureru dakara watashi wa!

Sukoshi no Toraburu nante Kuria dekiru hazu" to  
Tsuyoku shinjite iru

Kienai kara Peace B is my network ID  
Kono tobira hiraite asu ni mukaou  
Inotte iru Connecting is my never land  
Chikachikachuu namida wa iranai yo

Surechigatte ita futari dakedo ima nara ieru sunao na kimochi wo  
Toosugiru kyori mo koete kimi ni aitai

Sukoshi no Toraburu nante Kuria dekiru hazu" to  
Tsuyoku shinjite iru

Ima hajimaru Peace B is my network ID  
Furueteru kokoro yuuki ni kaete  
Yume hirogaru Connecting is my never land  
Chikachikachuu egao wo ageru kara

Kienai kara Peace B is my network ID  
Kono tobira hiraite asu ni mukaou  
Inotte iru Connecting is my never land  
Chikachikachuu namida wa iranai yo

Ima ijou no kimochi o todoketakute watashi no kotoba deDareka hitori wa wakatte kureru hazu dakaraLet me do it my way!

* * *

Rin never thought about how the music would have gone, but she always had an idea how the song was to be sung. Sesshomaru really knew what he was doing when it came to writing the music to go along with the song.

"That was good." He said in his usual monotone. Rin nearly face valted.

_Ok… did he mean it was bad? Really good? What!? _

"How about we try it in English?"

"WHA!?"

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: ARGH! I hate writer's block. Probably stopped at a bad point. Any suggestions on how to add a bit more drama? I'm using strictly BoA songs for this fic as, well, it is Rin after all. This song is ID;Peace B by BoA, the real one, not Rin. But you should get an idea how Rin's voice sounds… lol. Anyway! Please R&R!!!!_


	4. Valenti on MTV

'Who is this? Some new artist?'

'Oh my god! See at how pretty her voice is…'

'Peace B is my network ID!'

'Did you see? It's now on the number one spot on Itunes!'

'It's also in English?'

* * *

"WHA!?" Rin said, looking into a magazine. _

* * *

Who is the mysterious BoA?_

_Lately on the radio, teenager's Ipods and MP3 players, and in every music store, the song _ID; PEACE B _has been selling like hotcakes, reaching the maximum of 3 million copies sold over the course of five days. Unheard of for a debut artist. The request for a full length album is now in high demand for today's youth. Even more is at least a picture of the mysterious voice that belongs to this rising star. Will Takahashi Inutashio, the head of Shikon records, help us with solving the mystery?_

_

* * *

_

Well, I'm going to do a short appearance on MTVJapan_ if that's what they call solving the mystery… _Rin thought to herself, as she entered the fashion department.

"Konichiwa Rin- San!" a woman said, particularly tackling Rin as she walked into the room. She was wearing a tight with t- shirt, denim caprice and black sandals. Her long black hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

"My name's Kikyo. I'll be your fashion coordinator and make up artist. Thought I have to say, you don't need much help when it comes to clothes."

"Um… thanks?"

"But I can tell you your outfit now isn't going to cut it for the debut with a live audience." Kikyo continued as she scavenged through 'the closet'.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, your outfit needs to shine when you're on stage. Make up and your pretty voice isn't going to cut it alone."

Rin did not like where this was going. This girl called Kikyo was giving her the strangest look.

"This is going to be fun…" Kikyo said evilly.

Rin tried to run out of the room, but Kikyo pushed her into the styling chair.

"Oh come on and corporate already! We only got five hours till the show!" Kikyo said.

_Ok… now I'm officially scared…_

* * *

(Four hours later) 

"Kikyo, what's taking so long?" Inutashio asked annoyed. If she wasn't the best…

"Trust me! Now she's ready!" Kikyo said, opening the door. Sesshomaru, who was standing right behind Inutashio, if he didn't have any manners, would have dropped his jaw.

Rin's black hair now had a reddish tint to it. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless orange checkered Daisy Duke styled shirt that was tied in a way so her stomach showed. She was also wearing low rise denim jeans, lots of bracelets on her wrists, long beads around her neck, and thick heeled boots suited for dancing. (A/N: On the shirt pattern, just think about her kimono design in the anime). Her make up just highlighted her features.

"She's ready to perform!" Kikyo said. "And it took a while trying figure out what to do for make up. I mean she's just too pretty for it…"

Sesshomaru wasn't paying any attention to Kikyo. He watched Rin as she shuffled through papers, trying to find her new notebook (She still hasn't gotten her original notebook back…)

"Ok… so it's one…two…three… four…" Rin muttered under her breath, as she did a few dance moves. This was going to be the first time in a long time that she was going to perform in front of a decent size crowd, so she had to make sure everything was perfect. The outfit Kikyo picked out for her actually made the moves more elaborate that usual.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked, trying not to look any lower and focusing on her face. Rin gave Sesshomaru a look.

"Almost. Just back off for a bit so I can work on the routine…" Rin said bitterly.

* * *

(Later) 

"We're going live in five… four…three… two…one!" Kagome said, gripping the clipboard as the theme music for the music countdown played.

"Evening everyone, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, the guest host for tonight." The fan girls screamed and cheered as their idol spoke.

_

* * *

Calm down Kagome… remember he's a celebrity… besides… you're his girlfriend…so don't get jealous…Kagome thought to herself. _

* * *

"Anyway, very special night tonight. We've all probably been wondering about the new song that's been floating around Japan lately, ID; Peace B by BoA. Well, tonight, we're going to meet her tonight." (Insert crowd cheers again) 

"Now be nice to her. His is her first performance so give it up for BoA!"

The stage went dark, the fans squealed in anticipation. Then loud music started to play. Lights flashed everywhere. The fans went nuts when the dancers started to do their thing. But all eyes were on the girl in the orange shirt. _Kami… hope they like me… _Rin thought to herself. She started to sing…

_

* * *

Kakujitsu ni watashi no mirai wo makikonde __  
__Koi wa hashiri dashita kimi no te wo tsukanda _

_Ryougawa kara moeru hanabi mitai datta __  
__Shisen mo hagase nai Oh, Step in Step in, Baby _

_Doushite deaeta no doushite watashi na no __  
__Boy, I fall in love with you __  
__Kono shunkan mo _

_TAITO na JIINZU ni neji komu __  
__Watashi toiu tatakau BODI __  
__Donna chiisana negai ni mo __  
__Tsuranuku CHANSU wo agete My Dream __  
_

* * *

Inutashio knew it. Rin had an amazing stage presence. All the audience members were out of their seats and dancing to Rin's song, even if it wasn't the released single. Sesshomaru saw her shine as well. _  
_ _

* * *

Yabure ta JIINZU to sensai sugiru me wo __  
__Mamotte agetakute kazoku ni wa ie nai _

_Daiji na mono kurai jibun de mamoreru yo __  
__Soko wo tobi koete yo Oh, Step in Step in, Baby _

_Muimi natsu yogari mo katte nakuchibiru mo __  
__Just, I fall in love with you __  
__Zenbu uketotte _

_Kimi to watashi no aida ni __  
__Ai ga mitsukerare nai nara __  
__Sekaijuu no ne doko ni mo __  
__Sonna mono nante nai no My Dream _

_Hanare cha imi naijan kizen toshite taijan __  
__Boy, I fall in love with you __  
__Koko de tatakatte _

_Hashiru kodou wo eranda __  
__Futari toiu ikiteru BODI __  
__Donna kasukana yokan ni mo __  
__Shinjiru chikara wo agete My Dream _

_TAITO na JIINZU ni neji komu __  
__Watashi toiu tatakau BODI __  
__Donna chiisana negai ni mo __  
__Kagayaku CHANSU wo agete My Dream_

* * *

The fans screamed louder as she sang the high ending notes. Then as soon as the music stopped, she stopped. The fans cheered as she bowed.

* * *

(Somewhere in Tokyo) 

"She's… actually pretty good." A woman that could pass as an older Rin said.

"I still think she's throwing her life away…" the man beside her said.

* * *

(Back at the studio) 

Rin sat nest to Inuyasha. She changed out of her performance outfit and into a full white tank top (That covers everything), a denim jacket, denim caprice, and black strap heels.

"So, BoA- Chan," Inuyasha said. He sure knew when to play the part... "How was that for a first performance?"

"Honestly… I thought it was going to be a bigger group." BoA (AKA Rin) said. The two laughed.

"So it been a big week for you hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I wake up one morning to my radio alarm clock playing IB; Peace B. I was acting like any other girl would, screaming and jumping on the bed because I couldn't believe that it was my voice on the radio. What I wasn't expecting, which was a totally awesome surprise, was with how it sell the way it did."

"Any big plans for the future?"

"Hopefully, perform at the Nagoya Rainbow Hall one day."

"Wow that would be a pretty big crowd."

"Well, that's the goal…"

"Well good luck with that. And thanks for joining us."

"Thanks for having me!"

"Coming Up! Utada Hikaru's new Music Video, Stick Around!"

"And Cut!"

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Yay! TV Debut! But that was only the easy part. Now there's music videos, more public appearances, dance practice, acting…. AND MORE RECORDING!? But this time with a duet partner? This is getting crazy! Please Read and Review! Oh! And if you want a better idea of what it was like when Rin was performing, check out this video… _

_ya!_


	5. No1 Meaning Of Peace

_Jikan wa kaze no eou na  
Hayasa de sugiru keredo  
Taisetsu na mono wa itsumo  
Mamotte kita tsumori da yo _

Massugu na hitomi ni wa  
Kimi dake wo utsusu yo

you're still my NO. 1 kimi to deai  
Kagayaiteru kono shunkan wo kanjite iru yo  
Negai yo todoke you're still my NO. 1

* * *

After getting out of makeup, Rin ran over to the set where the photo shoot was taking place. Sesshomaru was busy in the office writing up more music to go along with Rin's songs, but he couldn't help but look out the window and watch the cameras capture her radiant smile.

_STOP THAT! You got your work and she got hers! _Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he turned the page of Rin's notebook.

_

* * *

Mayottari ah... nayandari  
Toki ni wa namida o misete  
Shinjiru tsuyosa o shitte yuku_

Want you get get my love  
I want you get my love

Sou, dekinai koto nante  
Nani hitotsu nai yo

you're still my NO. 1 kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasurenai yuuki o mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO. 1

* * *

Everywhere Rin went nowadays, fans were waiting for her. It got to the point where she needed someone to go with her. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru was always the one to volunteer to go with her. Rin didn't mind. It actually made her happy that he was getting out for a change, instead of locking himself in the music studio._

* * *

Te o nobaseba todokisou na yume no saki ni wa  
Hitotsu hitotsu kasanete kita kotae ga hora__

* * *

I can't relieve this is happening to me! Rin thought to herself, as she kept on giving out autographs as BoA. Sesshomaru was standing behind her making sure no one pulled a fast one. Rin posed for a photo with a fan and then entered the building where the next music video was to be filmed._

_  
__

* * *

whoa...  
__Doo doo doo doo doo doo…  
_

* * *

Rin was busy with filming the music video to No.1. In many of the fan letters that she received, she's been greatly admired for her dance skills. Rin smirked to herself as she and the back up dancers continued with the routine. It took her a total of six weeks to teach it to the dancers, while creating the dance itself took two. She always was out to impress people with her dance moves._

* * *

_

_you're still my NO. 1 kimi to deai  
Kagayaiteru kono shunkan wo kanjite iru yo  
Negai yo todoke you're still my NO. 1_

_Kimi to deai  
Shinjiru koto wasurenai yuuki o mitsuketa yo  
Negai wo komete you're still my NO. 1 (you're still my NO.1)_

_

* * *

_

"What!?"

"I'm serious, Rin- Chan!" Kagome said, as she handed Rin the magazine.

"The debut album sold like mad! It even surpassed Namie Amuro, and she's been around for a while."

"Oh Kami!" Rin said, as she stared at the statistics.

"Um, Kagome…"

"Yeah…"

"What does Sesshomaru do in his spare time… when he's not working?"

"I don't know." Kagome replied. "As far as I'm aware of, the only time's he's not working is when he goes out with you and plays body guard."

Among other things… Kagome thought.

"Kagome?"

"Wha?"

"You just spaced out."

"Oh. Ha ha! It's nothing!"

"Right. Guess what."

"What?"

"I get to do a duet!"

"With who!?"

"I don't know. Sesshomaru's not telling me. He can be such a jerk sometimes! First he steals my notebook, which by the way I haven't gotten back, and then he makes me record the same song over and over again. I had to do NO. 1 50 times before he was satisfied. IN THREE LANGUAGES! And…"

Before Rin was able to continue, her cell phone went off.

"Moshi moshi."

"Rin," a stern voice said.

"Daddy?"

"I called the school. Apparently you haven't been keeping up with your school work. Why is that?"

"I'm too busy with work…"

"I hardly call singing and performing work."

"Dad, this is my life. Why can't you and mom leave me alone about it?"

"I just want to make sure you have a backup plan in case this 'singing career' of yours backs fire."

"It's not going to backfire, Dad! I got to go. I have to work."

Rin hung up the phone.

"Are your parents still bugging you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes… as if I don't have enough to worry…"

"BOA- CHAN!!!!" A bunch of fan girls screamed. Rin and Kagome made a run for the glass doors.

"DAMN IT!" Rin said.

"Welcome to the reality of being a Celebrity." Kagome said.

"Rin, you're late…"

Rin looked ahead and found Sesshomaru leaning on the recording studio's door.

"Sorry! But in case you haven't noticed, I almost got mobbed."

"Whatever…" he said as he slipped through the door.

"The nerve of that guy!" Rin cried out, turning red. Kagome smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on Sesshomaru…"

"NO I DON'T"

Kagome reached for Rin's wallet, while Rin was trying to stop Kagome.

"Then what's with the photo booth photos you keep in your wallet?" Kagome said.

"Give it back!"

"Fine. But you know I'm going to make you talk about it later…" Kagome said, as her beeper went off.

"Well, Inuyasha's waiting for me so I'll see you later."

"Buh- bye!" Rin called out, as she closed the door behind her.

"Are you finished socializing yet?"

Rin glared at Sesshomaru.

"Yup…"

"Alright then. Today, you're going to do a duet with Koda Kumi…"

"Who…"

"Hello, Rin- Chan…" a familiar voice said.

"Kanna- Chan!?"

Kanna's white hair stood out as usual. This time, she was in a black tank top, with denim caprice and black sandals.

"I see that you two know each other…"

"We're old friends, Sesshomaru- San" Kanna said.

Note to self, look for Koda Kumi on Itunes… Rin thought to herself.

"Anyway, Rin, here are the lyrics." Sesshomaru said, handing Rin a few papers.

"What's this for?" Rin said, after looking

Sesshomaru looked up.

"I see you saw the first page. It's a single that going to be sold to raise money for a local orphanage... you have a problem with it?"

"Oh! Nonononononono! Noe at all!"

Kana saw the two talking.

_Rin seems to like him... just look at her eyes. _Kanna thought to herself.

"Ok… let's do it…" Rin said, after skimming through the papers.

_

* * *

_

_Kanna_

_doushite koko made  
jibun bakkari mamotte tandarou  
hito no itami mo wakarazu kichattane  
_

_Rin_

_nanika dekiru koto atta darou ni  
honto no watashi wa mou sukoshi yasashii  
_

_Kanna_

_sunao ni narenai jibun ga modokashii  
nani ka dekiru no? watashi ni wa? _

_Rin_

_I want to know The meaning of peace & love  
_

_Kanna and Rin_

_I want to know The meaning of your loneliness_

_I want to know The meaning of peace & love  
I want to know The meaning of your loneliness_

_Rin  
sukoshi demo chotto demo  
sukutte ageru koto o  
_

_Kanna_

_chippoke na watashi demo  
kangaete mitai kara  
_

_Rin_

_hanashite ne kikasete ne  
anata no tooi tooi me no  
_

_Kanna_

_oku ni aru yasashisa o  
shiawase o samishisa o kanashisa o_

_soba ni ireba yokatta jibun ga  
soba ni iru dake  
sore dake demo  
_

_Rin_

_honno sukoshi chotto demo  
nanika no yaku ni tateru nara  
_

_Kanna and Rin_

_sofade asa o mukaetemo ii  
sokode uzuku matte itemo ii  
moufu ichimai dake demo ii_

_I want to know The meaning of peace & love  
I want to know The meaning of your loneliness_

_I want to know The meaning of peace & love  
I want to know The meaning of your loneliness_

_Kanna  
imade wa kono hoshi ga  
watashi o tsutsunde kureteta  
_

_Rin_

_mawatteta ugoiteta  
jiyuu ni nattaru ki ga shita  
_

_Rin and Kanna_

_iki nante dekiru koto  
atari mae ni omotteta  
sukoshi demo hanashitai  
tokitoki wa daiji na koto_

_Rin_

_sukoshi demo chotto demo  
sukutte ageru koto o  
_

_Kanna_

_chippoke na watashi demo  
kangaete mitai kara  
_

_Rin_

_hanashite ne kikasete ne  
anata no tooi tooi me no  
_

_Kanna and Rin_

_oku ni aru yasashisa o  
shiawase o samishisa o kanashisa o_

_I want to know...  
The meaning of peace & love  
The meaning of peace & love  
The meaning of peace & love  
The meaning of your loneliness  
The meaning peace & love_

* * *

"And we're clear…"_

* * *

Hikaru-San: UGH… I really hated writing the last part of this chapter. I totally lost it. But I couldn't come up with anything better so… I'll make it up big time next chapter! Please R&R!_


	6. Day off

Rin kept swinging her to each of the chair's arms. Today was her day off and so far, she was pretty bored.

"Rin could you stop that? It's getting annoying…" her grandmother said.

"I can't help it. It's weird that I don't have anything to do." Rin said.

"Why don't you write more songs in your little notebook?"

"I can't. Sesshomaru still has it."

"Then go pay him a visit. It's rather rude for a gentleman to take a lady's property without her consent."

"I think I will. Thanks grandma!" Rin said, giving the old woman a hug.

"Oh, before I forget…." The old woman handed an envelope to Rin.

"You're mother wrote this a year before you were born. It would kill your father's pride if he found out that I kept it from the others your mother destroyed. I think you might win her favor of your career choice with this. Treat it well." her grandmother said, then she went to the back of her apartment.

"Hm…" Rin said. She took the envelope and went out.

* * *

Rin took a peak into the window of the music studio. There he was, still at his desk.

"Does the guy ever take a break? I swear, he never has a day off…" Rin said to herself she quietly opened the door.

Sesshomaru tore through the notebook. Rin seemed to have a lot of time on her hands to write all these songs. A lot of them were good for dance mixes, but near the back, there were some that were suppose to be ballads.

"Oh…Sesshomaru…"

He jumped from surprise. Rin glared at him.

"Any chance of getting my notebook back, or do you like going thought people's private things." Rin said.

"As far as I'm aware of, your songs are making you a big hit right now…" Sesshomaru said coldly to her as he turned his eyes back to the book. Rin snapped it shut.

"That's it, Workaholic… you're going out with me!" Rin said. Then she realized what she said.

"Not romantically. I meant going out as just friends, acquaintances, having a good old time!" Rin quickly added.

Sesshomaru just gave Rin a look.

"Quit looking at me like that and come on!" Rin said, tugging at his sleeve and they were out of the door.

* * *

"RIN-CHAN! What a surprise!" a guy around the same age as Rin shouted, as Rin walked into the small karaoke bar. Sesshomaru followed not far behind.

"Hi Shippo- kun!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Now why would a big time star like you be doing in such a small run down place like this?" Shippo asked.

"Come on! You know as well as I do that I used to sing here all the time. My first staging experience."

"Aw… Rin you remembered." Shippo said, putting a hand over his heart. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh right! Shippo- Kun, it is my music director, Takahashi Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru- San, this is my friend Kitsune Shippo."

"Nice to meet you." Shippo said, reaching his hand out for a hand shake. Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Oh! You upgraded!?" Rin said, spotting the new karaoke machine.

"Yup. Why don't you try it out?" Shippo said.

"I don't know. It's my day off and all…" Rin said innocently, but placed her yen in and picked a song.

The music started to boom through the small room. Sesshomaru wanted to cover his ears from the loud noised, but didn't when Rin started singing.

_

* * *

_

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul _

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

_o-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia,  
here I go again  
My my  
, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia,  
does it show again?  
My my,  
just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go._

_

* * *

_

Rin got so into her song that she forgotten that anyone else was in the room. Everyone else, who was just lodging about, watched her in awe. They were regulars in the place and knew Rin before she became famous. They were prepared to help her and her music manager make an escape when a storm of fan broke in.

_

* * *

_

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go,  
when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything,  
o-o-o-oh _

_Mamma mia,  
here I go again  
My my,  
how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia,  
does it show again?  
My my,  
just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go. _

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru stared at Rin in awe, like always when she stepped up and sing.

Perhaps she could make my dream come true before the time comes… he thought to himself.

_

* * *

_

_Mamma mia,  
here I go again  
My my,  
how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia,  
does it show again?  
My my,  
just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why  
did I ever let you go_

_Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go_

_

* * *

_

A bunch of Fan people began to storm the place.

"BoA- Chan!!!" the fans screamed. Already, people were already out of their chairs and cleared a way for Rin and Sesshomaru to get away.

"Rin- Chan! This way! Shippo said, pointing towards an emergency exit. Rin pulled Sesshomaru's arm and ran for the exit.

* * *

"Oh my god! That was fun!" Rin said.

"I fail to see the amusement in that." Sesshomaru said, as he took another bite of the soba noodles that Rin bought.

"Come on. You should have seen the look on your face!" Rin said. She smiled. "I even have a photo of it on my phone if you want to see."

"No thanks…"

Rin checked her watch. 4:55. they have been out for about four hours now. After they escaped the flooded karaoke club, they went to the amusement park, where she and Sesshomaru played a few games and rode on a few rides. Luckily, it was one of those days when hardly anyone was there so they didn't have to worry about being attacked by fans.

"Thanks…" Rin said suddenly. Sesshomaru looked up.

"For what?"

"For spending the day with me. I'm happy that I made you come with me. It makes me happy to see you out and about rather than bury yourself with all that work!" Rin replied.

"What exactly are you busy doing anyway? It can't be all music you're doing."

Sesshomaru just gave Rin a look. Why was she trying to pry into his business? Though he had to admit, he had the most fun in a really long time.

"I actually don't know why I always kept myself busy," Sesshomaru said. Rin stopped slurping her noodles and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I guess I just wanted to keep myself useful."

"Hey! You are useful!" Rin blurted. Sesshomaru stared at Rin.

"I mean, you gave me my start as an idol, composed all the music to my songs, and now, you're like my… hm… help me find the word here…"

"Traveling companion?"

"That'll work for now…" Rin said.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, much to Rin surprise.

"We should have more days like this more often…" he said. Rin sighed.

"You really need to get out more…" she said…

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: I thought I should add a little fluff here! Things seem to be looking good for Rin so far. But what secret is Sesshy hiding from her. OMG I just realized that I made him open up more! (Squeals) It's amazing what Mama Mia does to a person. Yup, I had Rin do a karaoke rendition of Mama Mia, by A Teens. Hey! It was the only way to make her sing something that wasn't BoA. Now, what could it have been that Rin's grandmother gave her? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see…_


	7. Key of Heart

"A LIVE TOUR!?"

"Yup. World Wide too. Starting in Seoul, then to a few cities in America, then to Osaka, Tokyo, and ending in Nagoya." Inutashio said. "We'll also be doing talk show appearances, music video shoots, new song releases, especially for the debut in Korea… um… Miss Makasaki… are you ok?"

Rin was on the floor, with the classic anime spiral eye look on her face. A Live Tour… this was too good to be true…

Of course, it was all in favor of promoting her album and making herself known as an international star.

"I'm… ok… overjoyed…" Rin said slowly.

"Oh. And Miss Makasaki…" Kagome said, keeping the assistant thing going. "You're scheduled to do a cameo appearance on the TV shoe, The Lake Palace…"

"AS WHAT!?" Rin said in a panic.

"A tragic courtesan…" Kagome said dramatically.

"Man will I be busy…" Rin said to herself. "Well, duty calls."

* * *

Sesshomaru kept staring off into space. He took numerous glances at the photos that Rin took the other day._

* * *

(Flashback)_

"_Oh come on… the camera's not going to bite!" _

"_I don't look good at all in photos…"_

"_Nobody ever does in these cheap old photo booths. Now come on!" _

_(Flashback ends)_

* * *

"I gotta stop thinking about her…" Sesshomaru said firmly. He reached into his desk, took out some medication, organized them, and then took a long gulp of water.

He saw a big envelope in out of the corner of his eye. Rin must have forgotten it.

He opened it and took a look inside.

* * *

"Hideki, I wish things can be the way we want it, but it's simply not meant to be…"

"But why Nabiki? I thought you loved me…"

_God… what a ham… _Rin thought to herself as she and Inuyasha finished a scene for the show.

"Hideki, I told you before. I'm a courtesan. I'm paid by men to make them believe what they want to believe. And you wanted to believe that you loved me, and I did nothing more than comply. So this is goodbye…" Rin nearly tripped on the long Heian robes, but covered it as the character was about to break down from deserting her one true love.

"Nabiki! Don't go!" Inuyasha… I mean Hideki, cried out. But Nabiki was gone.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" the director said.

Rin sighed. This costume was ridiculously heavy.

"Can someone get me out of this thing!?" Rin cried out.

"_Makasaki- San, you're needed in music studio 5… Makasaki- San… you're needed in…_"

"For What!?" Rin cried out in frustration.

"That's Sesshomaru alright." Inuyasha said, walking over to Rin, still in costume.

"Once he gets an idea, he wants it done in a flash while it's still fresh."

"Geez, you make it sound like a slice of meat." Rin said, getting back into her regular clothes and sped off to keep Sesshomaru from waiting.

* * *

"Ok! I'm here! So what's the next thing you want me to do…?"

Sesshomaru looked up from the pile of papers he was looking at.

"Did you know your mother used to write songs?" he said out of the blue.

"What? No she didn't. She went straight to Law school after high school, then married my dad, and became a stay at home wife."

"Her name is Sae, am I right?"

"Maiden name Kyung. Why?"

"Because I have lyrics written by a Kyung Sae here." Sesshomaru said.

Rin took the papers from his hand and read them over. Then her grand mother's words came into her head…

_I think you might win your mother's favor of your career choice with this…_

"Wow…" was all Rin was able to say.

"I have an idea…" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Makasaki Sae walked into Shikon Studios. She sighed. She didn't want her daughter to struggle with a difficult world that was the music world the way she did. IT was horrible back in her native land of South Korea. Many people were after a number one spot with one of the biggest labels. She almost made it, but was then rejected. It shattered her. She burnt all the music and songs she spent most of her life writing. Now she had a stable life with a man that loves her and a beautiful daughter. Now the daughter was about to make the same mistake she did.

_I can't let her ruin her live… _Sae thought to herself. She drew nearer to Studio 5. Inuyasha, who saw the woman enter, was about to stop her, but was stopped by Kagome.

"That's Rin's mom." Kagome said. "Let's just wait and see what happens…"

Sae was about to storm into the room Rin was in recording until she heard the words that were coming out of Rin's mouth.

_

* * *

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

Sarang han deh do  
Gah kkuem cho jugo, wool go, man sang ha go  
Do deh che weu gue rou geh him deun ji

Ji geum seng gak heh do  
Modeun da neh jal mot ijiman  
Dan han madi mal do mot heh bogo  
Sarang eul ilgi siluh yo

Mi an hah da go  
Sarang han da go  
Kokk guluh dun ma eum(mam)ui mun yul uh jul  
Son eh jak uh dun geu mal do mot ha go

Mal hal guh eh yo  
Jun hal guh eh yo  
Ee mal man eun kokk hah go ship uh yo  
Dad hin mah eum ui yul uh jul

Just the key of heart

I believe in love, two hearts  
I believe in love, two hearts 

* * *

Sae tried to fight back tears. This was the very last song that she written before the audition that broke her spirit. She thought she had all of it burned. But apparently, this one song survived. But seeing her daughter sing it now, in flawless Korean no less, made the song sound better than it did 21 years ago.

"MOM!?" Rin shouted.

"Ow! My ear…" Sesshomaru said, turning the volume of the mic down. Then he turned the music off. This was going to take more tries than he thought.

Rin ran out of the recording booth and towards her mother. Sae pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Now I see what your grandmother means when she said you're possesed by an angle when you sing." Sae said.

"Mom…"

"Um… Rin… we're on a deadline. So if you want all your stuff done before the tour, I suggest we get back to work…

"Sorry!" Rin said.

"I think I'll hang out with the cute guy for a while…" Sae said dream like, as she chose a spot near Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes and played the music again starting where they left off…

_

* * *

I believe in love, two hearts  
I believe in love, two hearts_

_Tta ttue han miso  
Ham geh wool go wootun heng bok heton nahl deul  
Geu miso, Geu wohl gool, Geu ma eum do _

Mang sul il pil yo objwo  
Eeje neun mal hal suga eesuh yo  
Gi dah rim pil yo do obsuh jyus jyo  
Geu de wah ham kkeh young won hee

Mi an hah da go  
Sarang han da go  
Kokk guluh dun ma eum(mam)ui mun yul uh jul  
Mi an ha da neun geu jjahl buen han mi dah

Noon eul gam ah yo  
Neu kkil su objwo  
Doo gun doo gun ttul li neun neh ma eum(mam)do  
Geu deh gah neu kkil su it ttorok

Just the key of heart

Daeum sesang eh  
Man nan da heh do  
Woori sarang eedero young won hee  
Woori ma eum do eedero young won hee

* * *

Many people screamed for BoA as she continued to perform at the Seoul theater of Music, which was jammed pack with thousands of people. The Key of Heart digital single was leaked onto the internet two days before the official release, making Rin highly popular in Korea before she arrived. All the rest of her songs were already translated into Korean and the Korean album was to be released the day after the concert._

* * *

Mang sul eem obshi  
Joh noon eul yul go  
Geu deh wah ga chee dool man iu iyah gi  
Dah shi geu ryuh gahl su eet ttorok_

Just the key of heart

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la

The crowd cheered as the song ended. Rin took a bow and smiled pretty for the cameras.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: YES! The official BoA the Live tour has started! Why is Sessh taking medications? Or better yet, how is she going to be taken in America? What more fun can we expect? Stay tuned. In the Meantime… R&R!!!!_


	8. SEOUL TO NEW YORK

_Hikaru- San: Ok! Quick note! Thank you soooo much Kagome7304! For all the totally awesome reviews. So far… (Grabs mic) You're still my No. 1!!!! (Tomato is thrown at her) ok…. Fine I'm not that good of a singer, but anyway… enjoy!!!!_

_

* * *

Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum… Rin was thinking to herself, as the flight from Seoul to New York went on. Inutashio, Kagome, and Inuyasha were occupied with a game of Scrabble, while Sesshomaru was off in a corner, reading a book. Rin tried talking to him a few times, but was only met with rejection._

_Why is he all of a sudden ignoring me? _Rin thought to herself._ It didn't seem that long ago when he had his arms wrapped around me…_

_**Those strong… warm arms… **_

_Oh god!? Not you again!!_

_**Face it Rini! I'm your conscience. I'm not going to be gotten rid of that easily. Now get your butt up from your seat and at least sit next to him! **_

_Didn't he make it clear enough that he wanted to be alone though? _

_**Then speak his language…**_

_I think if I started to bark like a dog people will think I'm weird. _

_**You're dumb. I meant through music you idiot! **_

Rin ignored the last remark, though she did have a point. She slipped the lyrics for the first English song and flipped the words around a bit… for about almost all of her translated songs…

* * *

(New York City…)

"BoA! You're on in five! The American stage manager shouted into her dressing room. Kikyo entered after the guy left.

"Ok Rinnie! Time to go international!" Kikyo said.

Rin took one last look over her outfit. Completely black. Flared pants with a silver sparkling belt, a tank that could pass as a sports bra with a black vest over it, a wristband on the right side and a long fingerless glove on the left side. Her hair was flowing loosely behind her.

"Ok…" Rin said, taking a few deep breaths. This will be her first English language concert, on an American Stage no less. This is sure going to be loads of fun…

* * *

"We're ready to go here…" the radio said.

"Get her on and we'll get started." Sesshomaru said into the mic.

"This is going to be interesting." Inutashio said, taking a seat next to Sesshomaru.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He and his assistant went to LA to do some acting gigs…"

The lights went dim, the awaiting audience shrieked in excitement.

"Are You Ready To Rock!?" a deep voice said. The fans cheered.

Sesshomaru turned up the music and something came out the way he didn't plan it. (On Rin's request, Kagome switched a few things around… lol)

"Did someone do another remix without telling me!?" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Nope…" Inutashio said.

* * *

With the lighting effects, a light blue orb appeared at the upper center stage.

"How ya doing New York City!" a girl's voice rang out. The fans went crazy. A curtain dropped and Rin was standing there, eccentric as ever. She sang a few high notes, making the crowd go completely insane, making it difficult for security to make sure no one jumps onto the stage.

_

* * *

Woe Baby what can you see in your eyes  
Across an advanced wind yeah  
What imagine at the sky?  
What do you, do you want? Do you need?_

Oh Baby when we're sad, we're bad  
I phoned to you midnight call yeah  
But I know it's never change  
Yes, every lonliness is never die

* * *

"Wait a minute, that wasn't the translation we went over before…" Sesshomaru muttered, going through a few papers. Though as he continued to listen, he liked this version better than the original.

_

* * *

(never say ever say never ever say)  
Whenever time has gone We found the many things  
(every night every night never ever say)  
The heart is never end, never ever never end_

* * *

Was Rin trying to tell him something? He pushed the controls for the bass up so the audience could feel the beat of the drums.

_

* * *

Listen to my heart, looking for your dream  
Happy shining place woe that you want  
Baby are you free? Baby are you sad?  
Do you wanna have me live with you?_

Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Now we stand amid contrary wind  
I believe you now You can work it out  
Dreams come true

Woe Baby it's just the same after all  
"It's no use crying over spilled milk"  
This word is a commonplace  
But now I say to, say to you

Oh Baby, I can't say "fall in love"  
Because it is heavy heart for me  
But I wanna gaze at you  
Please gaze at me tonight, forever more

(never say ever say never ever say)  
If we'll part if you'll say good-bye to me  
(every night every night never ever say)  
I'll never forget you never forget your eyes

Listen to my heart, looking for your dream  
Maybe it's a long and winding road  
Can I come across? Can I satisfy?  
Can I have a kindly look and heart?

Listen to my heart, looking for your dream  
There is a place where we can go  
Wind is blowing so gentle like your smile  
Dreams come true

* * *

Big music breaks always lead to big dance numbers. The fans continued to scream as she and the back up broke out. A few of the fans tried to sing the chorus, making Rin break out into a smile.

_Wow… Americans sure can be friendly… _She thought to herself.

_

* * *

(never say ever say never ever say)  
Whenever time has gone We found the many things  
(every night every night never ever say)  
The heart is never end, never ever never end_

* * *

The last part has an amazing echo effect, making the fans prepared for the climax, when confetti shot out onto the air. The fans shirked in surprise.

_

* * *

Listen to my heart, looking for your dream  
Happy shining place woe that you want  
Baby are you free? Baby are you sad?  
Do you wanna have me live with you?_

Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Now we stand amid contrary wind I believe you now  
You can work it out Dreams come true

* * *

Fireworks went up and the fans went crazy once again.

"Thank you guys!" Rin said into the mic. "Man, this is going to be fun, but first off… how you guys feeling tonight?"

Reply with cheers.

"That is good. And… uh… how's my English?" the fans laughed as she let out a giggle.

"Ok! We got a totally awesome show ready for ya so sit back, relax, jump up and dance like an idiot or whatever, because the fun's just beginning!" the lights went out and music for the next song went on.

* * *

"Now we're back to the original plan…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was trying to tell someone something right there." Inutashio said, looking at Sesshomaru. He shrugged it off.

_Yeah… I noticed that too…_

_

* * *

That's the way you see me_

_But it's not what I am leave your worries behind_

_Now you gonna hear what I say_

_Please don't try to stop me_

_Now it's time for me to do things on my own_

_Let me do it my way_

_

* * *

_

_All I ever do is listen,_

_to you saying that I'm just a problem_

_But now I know what I should do_

_

* * *

_

_We play together as one_

_Peace B is my network ID_

_Now I know for sure, I can make my choices on my own_

_Log in together as one_

_Connect into my Never Land CHU KA CHU KA CHU_

_Getting closer in the name of peace_

_

* * *

_

_That's the way you judge me_

_Thinking what you see is what I am inside_

_Just because you think you know me_

_

* * *

_

_Don't know my expressions_

_Never tried to understand my way of life_

_Acting like you know me_

_

* * *

_

_Even though that I am younger_

_I still know the way to keep it stronger_

_There's a Bright New world waiting for me_

_

* * *

_

_We play together as one_

_Peace B is my network ID_

_Now I know for sure, I can make my choices on my own_

_Log in together as one_

_Connect into my Never Land CHU KA CHU KA CHU_

_Getting closer in the name of peace_

_

* * *

You may think that I am young; I know you think that you know what's better_

_You always think you know_

_Time has changed, that was long ago_

_Now it's time for me to do what's best for me_

_I know that I will fly high_

(Insert Dance Number.)

* * *

Ironically enough, the English translations made better sense of what Rin went through to become an idol. ID; Peace B was toward her parents not letting her make her own choices, while Listen To My Heart was directed to a certain someone to listen to her as she explains how she felt about him. Sesshomaru shook the thought out._

* * *

All I ever do is listen,_

_to you saying that I'm just a problem_

_But now I know what I should do_

_

* * *

_

_We play together as one_

_Peace B is my network ID_

_Now I know for sure, I can make my choices on my own_

_Log in together as one_

_Connect into my Never Land CHU KA CHU KA CHU_

_Getting closer in the name of peace_

* * *

"Your turn!" Rin pointed her mic toward the audience. Sing along lyrics glowed on the screens behind her. The fans sang, or rather shouted the chorus. Rin continued as the fans finished._

* * *

We play together as one_

_Peace B is my network ID_

_Now I know for sure, I can make my choices on my own_

_Log in together as one_

_Connect into my Never Land CHU KA CHU KA CHU_

_Getting closer in the name of peace_

* * *

"INUYASHA! SCOOT OVER!" Kagome said, pushing her boyfriend to the other side of the couch so she could get a better view of the lap top screen.

"Geez Kagome, calm down… We're going to see her when she get to LA." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"But I gotta see the concerts here until then." Kagome gave him a sweet look.

"Inuyasha…." She said sweetly.

"What?"

"Could you get me the ice cream? Pretty Please?"

"You're lucky I love you…" Inuyasha said, reaching for the fridge and pulled out a Dyer's vanilla ice cream carton.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Tee Hee… Rin messed with the music files, there for creating Listen To My Heart (Hex Hector Main Mix: English Version)!!! So far, we Americans, seem to welcome Rin with open arms._

_Up next, Fun on the Bigle Bus… I MEAN TOUR BUS!!!!! Lol_

_Please R&R!!!!!_


	9. Midnight and Green Tea

_Hikaru: Oh… I'm a very bad kid! I'm writing and updating stories when I should be doing my homework… Damn summer syndrome… (Sighs) ANYWAY!!! Here's a fluffy chapter just for you!_

_

* * *

The Vengabus is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Francisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

"Are we going to Six Flags or something?" Rin asked, after Inutashio honked one of the horn settings for fun. (A/N: Think of the Six Flags theme song…)

"That is going to get on my nerves…" Sesshomaru said.

"Come on. Where's your sense of humor?" Inutashio asked, after exiting the newly rented tour bus. "This is like a mansion on wheels."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Rin said as she climbed on board. Inutashio wasn't kidding.

_WOW! HE WASN'T KIDDING!!! _Rin went wide eyes over the inside.

Ever since she got signed, Rin has only been to her producer's house once. Just the first part of the bus was able to rival the entry hall. It even had a chandelier hanging.

"Um… is the chandelier really necessary?" Rin asked.

"Would you rather be hanging up there?" Sesshomaru said.

"No…"

"Then there we go. The chandelier's the only beautiful thing we want hanging down." Sesshomaru disappeared into his part of the bus.

Rin blushed. Did he just compliment her!?

"Um… Inutashio?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Is there anything wrong with Sesshomaru?"

Inutashio's expression went blank. How did she…

"I mean, he just complimented me…"

Inutashio heaved a sigh of relief.

"I can see why you're surprised. Sesshomaru isn't one to give out too many compliments. He must be in a very good mood today. So if you could please take a seat, we're heading for the next big city."

"Which is…?"

"Washington, DC."

"How long of a drive is it!?"

"Long…"

"Oh dear…"

"So if there are things you want to modify before that concert, you have all the time in the world to do so…" Inutashio said. The bus took a lurch and they were off to their next destination.

* * *

It was midnight. They switched drivers every five hours so one could get some sleep and a get a snack. Sesshomaru tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't like the fact that the structure he was staying in was in constant motion. Then, his ears picked up a noise coming from the far end of the bus. He got up from bed, covered his bare chest with a robe and went to figure out what the noise was. Rin was seated on a chair, strucking at a guitar, singing a few notes. She scribbles something down in her note book. When she tried it again, she paused a moment, as if to figure something out.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin spun around, almost knocking over her green tea and spilling it all over her papers.

"Not…nothing!" Rin stammered. Why did he have to sneak up on her like that!?

"Right…" he said, taking a seat next to her.

Rin sighed.

"Ok… I couldn't sleep. And I had this idea in my head for a while so I decided to try it out." Rin said pointing at the notebook.

"But, I'm stuck at a note so I can't figure out how the rest of the music should sound…" Rin whined.

"How about…" Sesshomaru said, taking the guitar out of Rin's arms. "You sing it, and I play the music…"

"Um… well…" Rin's blush grew deeper as she felt his hand brush against hers.

"I can't sleep either; I like not to be in motion when I'm sleep. So I might as well help you out of your bind, since I'm the musical genius behind your talent." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Quit flattering yourself. You're not that good."

Rin knew she was probably putting her career on the line, as this was the man that helped her get to where she was now in the first place, but he was too full of himself. She heard a deep voice behind her. He was actually chuckling!?

_Ok… did the Kami get together and decide to freak me out tonight… _Rin thought to herself.

Sesshomaru, after he was done, placed the guitar in place, motioning Rin to go on. Rin picked up her note book. She started to sing the opening notes. Sesshomaru played along to her voice.

_

* * *

Whoa…whoa…whoah…… whoa…whoa…whoa…_

_Whoa…whoa…whoah_

_HEY DO YOU REMEMBER? Futari deatta __  
__TIME GOES BY kisetsu to onaji nioi sa_

* * *

Rin paused to see what Sesshomaru thought of it so far. He nodded in approval.

"What is it called?" he asked.

Rin thought for a moment.

"It doesn't have a name right now. I though about it when I was looking at the ridiculous chandelier hanging up front. It reminded me of jewels the way it sparkled." Rin said, a little embarrassed about her inspiration.

"It sounds beautiful…" Sesshomaru said, getting up. Rin continued to blush. At least she didn't say that he was also part of the inspiration, right after he made the comment about her being beautiful too. He poured himself some green tea that Rin made earlier. He went back to his seat.

"Should we continue?" he asked eagerness in his eyes.

_He really needs to get a life… _Rin thought to herself. She watched him tune the instrument.

_Unless… music is really his life… _

Rin smiled. She went on as soon as Sesshomaru was ready…

_

* * *

Marude kimi wa hikari no youni __  
__YOU'RE MY JEWEL boku ni hohoemi kaketeta _

_Fusaketari toki ni wa kenka mo shita __  
__Ai ga nani kamo wakara nai de _

_YES DO YOU REMEMBER? Yatto kizuita __  
__JEWEL IN MY HEART kimi ni mukau kono kimochi _

_Donna fuu ni mitsumeta nara tsutaerareru darou __  
__Sono egao wo ikutsu mo shiritakute __  
__Mayoi nagara musubi nagara toki wo koete DREAMS COME TRUE __  
__Itsu no hi ni mo kimi wa towa no kagayaki _

_WOW WOW... _

_NO I CAN'T FORGET YOU kakegae no nai __  
__DEAR MY JEWEL tomodachi ya kazoku mitai _

_Samui asa yoseau shiroi iki ga __  
__Tsutaeru omoi shinjiteite _

_SO I CAN'T FORGET YOU fushigi na kurai __  
__JEWEL IN LOVE itoshisa ga afurete kuru _

_Dore kurai no toki ga futari tsutsumi komu darou __  
__Kazoekirenu dekikoto wo hakonde __  
__Yasashii haru mabushii natsu sabishii aki.. __fuyu mo __  
__Yakusoku suru kimi no soba de nemurou __  
__WOW WOW...HU HU... _

_Donna fuu ni mitsumeta nara tsutaerareru darou __  
__Sono egao wo ikutsu mo shiritakute __  
__Mayoi nagara musubi nagara toki wo koete DREAMS COME TRUE __  
__Itsu no hi ni mo kimi wa towa no kagayaki _

_FOREVER JEWEL IN MY HEART __  
__WOW WOW…_

* * *

As Rin finished the song, Sesshomaru stared at her in awe.

"I think… he suddenly said. Rin looked up into his golden eyes. "Jewel Song ought to be a good track number…" He suddenly spilled, looking down back at the instrument..

_Remember… strictly business… nothing more… _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Rin sighed.

"That fits… I guess." Rin said.

Sesshomaru reached for his glass. Rin placed her hand on top of his.

"It's empty…" Rin simply said. " I was going to fill it up for you again. Could you stay up a little longer and talk to me? It gets a little lonely at night."

Sesshomaru looked into her sparkling brown eyes.

"Sure…"

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Aw… Rin- Chan wrote a song for Sesshy- Kun!!!! Aw…Next Chapter! The DC concert!!!! And possibly more fluff!!!! Please R&R!!!!!_

Song Names...

JEWEL SONG; BoA

WE LIKE TO PARTY; The Venga Boys


	10. Washington Concert

Rin checked her email one more time. More fans send her emails of admiration, even a few marriage proposals. She relied to a few of them and went to the mirror to finish the final touchups on her makeup before Kikyo got on her case.

* * *

Up in the technical booth, Sesshomaru got the last few things set up. Inutashio watched in amusement.

"You weren't this ready even before Namie left our company and joined avex." Inutashio commented.

"That's none of your business." Sesshomaru said, looking out towards the Washington Monument.

Inutashio had a look on his face that said 'sure… whatever you say…'

* * *

"RIN- CHAN!!!" a red head cried out. Rin almost ruined her eyeliner.

"What is it Ayame- Chan?" Rin asked.

"I lost my mojo! I can't get this move right!" Ayame attempts a c- walk, but trips.

"Well, I can tell you that you're moving way too fast for one thing. And the beat to that song isn't even that fast either. Just slow down and you'll be fine."

"Oh. Thanks!" Ayame ran off to take her position.

"BoA… please report to the stage… BoA… please report to the stage…" the intercom said.

Rin checked herself again. "It's show time…"

* * *

"BOA! BOA! BOA!" the audience continued to chant. Then the lights went out…

Then flashing lights went on and off. The crowd goes wild. Dancers were dancing around a huge column. Then a boom and smoke appeared. Then an angelic voice is heard. The fans went even crazier as BoA took the stage.

_

* * *

I can feel it truly in my heart __  
__Cause you my heart know my destiny __  
__That thing can't stand my love for you __  
__So reaching your hand hard on to me __  
__Shaking my heart you're my dreamy boy __  
__You're the hand my fire burns __  
__Baby kissing softly I need you __  
__Oh stepping, stepping babe __  
__When and a how we met each other __  
__How did we get the feelings we have __  
__Boy I fall in love with you __  
__Remember the moment _

_Born to love you __  
__Want to take you into paradise __  
__Just fighting for love never stop my body __  
__Take your hand and see heart and __  
__You'll be in my arms __  
__Keep a smile and I never let go __  
__You are my dream ... _

_Tell me tell me what I mean to you __  
__Let me keep you warm and dry __  
__Do you do you miss me day and night __  
__And nothing gonna hug you __  
__Making make a love happy and __  
__Don't be shy don't be so down __  
__Baby let me show you how I feel __  
__Oh stepping stepping babe __  
__Trust me always be on your side __  
__Calling you up and make you realize __  
__Just I fall in love with you __  
__You and me forever _

_Born to love you __  
__Want to take you into paradise __  
__Just finding my way holding tight your body __  
__Turn your way now __  
__What I can't give more than enough __  
__Oh my love is the waiting for you __  
__You are my dream __  
_

* * *

"How's it going Washington!?" Boa said into the mic. The fans shouted their replies.

"Sing along if you know the words!"

_  
__

* * *

Why do you cry __  
__Just look in my heart __  
__Come with me __  
__Let's make a new start __  
__Boy I fall in love with you YEAH YEAH __  
__Waiting here for you _

_Born to love you __  
__Want to take you into paradise __  
__Let's go there's no moon never sight my body __  
__Don't give it up every moment __  
__Everything is true __  
__Please give me the will to go on __  
__You are my dream _

_Born to love you __  
__Want to take you into paradise __  
__Just fighting for love never stop my body __  
__Take your hand and see heart and __  
__You'll be in my arms __  
__Keep a smile and I never let go __  
__You are my dream ... __  
_

* * *

Dramatic pause and the fans kept on cheering.

"No.1" BoA whispered into the secret headset that kept her in contact with the musicians.

A new beat played and the fans recognized the next song.

_

* * *

It's been so long since you were here with me  
Since you left me I could have set you free  
It's just a game well done myself again  
And finally I'm ready to go fast you see_

'Cause I did some good, and I did some bad,  
I know what we had was true

You're still my NO. 1 the one I'm thinking of  
The one I can rely  
I guess you know that so different site I love this song  
This all you said and done  
You're still my NO. 1

The things I said I taken back you know  
Its not the end 'Cause now I've taken my stand  
And I miss you, and want you back in my life,  
(want you back in my life, I want you back in my life)

'Cause I did some good, and I did some bad,  
I know what we had was true

You're still my NO. 1 the one I'm thinking of  
The one I can rely  
I guess you know that so different site I love this song  
This all you said and done  
You're still my NO. 1

I remember the days how we used to laugh  
How we used to dance to that song and after all this time I have no regret  
You're still my no. 1 (Wooh)

Du, Du Du Du Du Du, Du Du Du Du Du, Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du  
Du Du Du Du Du, Du Du Du Du Du, DU Du-Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du Du

* * *

The same beat continued. BoA pointed her mic towards the fans, urging them to continue. The entire stadium was roaring the du du du part. After the second round of that, BoA continued._

* * *

You're still my NO. 1 the one I'm thinking of  
The one I can rely  
I guess you know that so different site I love this song  
This all you said and done  
You're still my NO. 1_

You're still my NO. 1 the one I'm thinking of  
The one I can rely  
I guess you know that so different site I love this song  
This all you said and done  
You're still my NO. 1

* * *

Sesshomaru immediately put the band's sound off. The fans cheering would have droned it out enough, but it gave him something to do.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much!" BoA said. "I kind of have something special for all of you. It's a song I've been working on for a while. It's in Japanese though, but I translated it so English subtitles on the screens behind me." BoA continued, as she pointed to the special effect screens behind her.

"This really means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy it…"

The fans cheered lightly. The music started up again.

_

* * *

Whoa…whoa…whoa…… whoa…whoa…whoa…_

_Whoa…whoa…whoa_

_HEY DO YOU REMEMBER? Futari deatta __  
__TIME GOES BY kisetsu to onaji nioi sa_

_Marude kimi wa hikari no youni __  
__YOU'RE MY JEWEL boku ni hohoemi kaketeta _

_Fusaketari toki ni wa kenka mo shita __  
__Ai ga nani kamo wakara nai de _

_YES DO YOU REMEMBER? Yatto kizuita __  
__JEWEL IN MY HEART kimi ni mukau kono kimochi _

_Donna fuu ni mitsumeta nara tsutaerareru darou __  
__Sono egao wo ikutsu mo shiritakute __  
__Mayoi nagara musubi nagara toki wo koete DREAMS COME TRUE __  
__Itsu no hi ni mo kimi wa towa no kagayaki _

_WOW WOW... _

_NO I CAN'T FORGET YOU kakegae no nai __  
__DEAR MY JEWEL tomodachi ya kazoku mitai _

_Samui asa yoseau shiroi iki ga __  
__Tsutaeru omoi shinjiteite _

_SO I CAN'T FORGET YOU fushigi na kurai __  
__JEWEL IN LOVE itoshisa ga afurete kuru _

_Dore kurai no toki ga futari tsutsumi komu darou __  
__Kazoekirenu dekikoto wo hakonde __  
__Yasashii haru mabushii natsu sabishii aki.. __fuyu mo __  
__Yakusoku suru kimi no soba de nemurou __  
__WOW WOW...HU HU... _

_Donna fuu ni mitsumeta nara tsutaerareru darou __  
__Sono egao wo ikutsu mo shiritakute __  
__Mayoi nagara musubi nagara toki wo koete DREAMS COME TRUE __  
__Itsu no hi ni mo kimi wa towa no kagayaki _

_FOREVER JEWEL IN MY HEART __  
__WOW WOW…_

* * *

The fans cheered again. BoA bowed as soon as the song was finished. Then the music went up beat again._

* * *

Woe Baby what can you see in your eyes  
Across an advanced wind yeah  
What imagine at the sky?  
What do you, do you want? Do you need?_

Oh Baby when we're sad, we're bad  
I phoned to you midnight call yeah  
But I know it's never change  
Yes, every loneliness is never die

(never say ever say never ever say)  
Whenever time has gone We found the many things  
(every night every night never ever say)  
The heart is never end, never ever never end

Listen to my heart, looking for your dream  
Happy shining place woe that you want  
Baby are you free? Baby are you sad?  
Do you wanna have me live with you?

Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Now we stand amid contrary wind  
I believe you now You can work it out  
Dreams come true

Woe Baby it's just the same after all  
"It's no use crying over spilled milk"  
This word is a commonplace  
But now I say to, say to you

Oh Baby, I can't say "fall in love"  
Because it is heavy heart for me  
But I wanna gaze at you  
Please gaze at me tonight, forever more

(never say ever say never ever say)  
If we'll part if you'll say good-bye to me  
(every night every night never ever say)  
I'll never forget you never forget your eyes

Listen to my heart, looking for your dream  
Maybe it's a long and winding road  
Can I come across? Can I satisfy?  
Can I have a kindly look and heart?

Listen to my heart, looking for your dream  
There is a place where we can go  
Wind is blowing so gentle like your smile  
Dreams come true

_(never say ever say never ever say)  
Whenever time has gone We found the many things  
(every night every night never ever say)  
The heart is never end, never ever never end _

Listen to my heart, looking for your dream  
Happy shining place woe that you want  
Baby are you free? Baby are you sad?  
Do you wanna have me live with you?

Listen to my heart, Looking for your dream  
Now we stand amid contrary wind I believe you now  
You can work it out Dreams come true

* * *

The fans continued to cheer and the concert wore on…_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Ok… I just thought you guys would like a better inner look about what a BoA concert was like. Rin's concerts are unique. She never does the same thing twice. Same songs of course, but in completely different order._

_Songs in this chapter are…_

_Valenti (English version)_

_No. 1 (English version)_

_JEWEL SONG_

_Listen To My Heart (English version) _

_All of which, by BoA. The story's a whole lot more fun to read if you have these songs in your music library and listening to them as you read the chapters! _

_Please R&R. And I promise! More Rin and Sesshy Fluff next chapter!_


	11. Viva Las Vegas!

Ring!

"Hello?"

"RIN- CHAN!!!"

"Kagome Onee- Chan! How are you? How's LA?"

"Oh. Unbearably hot, like usual…" Kagome said, fanning herself with her clip board.

"Really now?" Rin asked, reaching into the cupboard. She spotted a bag of chips and reached for them. "That makes me want to come down there even more. What are you doing now anyway?" _crunch crunch crunch…_

"Watching Inuyasha shoot the next scene in a movie he's working on. He's so dreamy…"

"Kags… stop that will ya?"

"So, when ARE you going to be in LA?"

"Two weeks."

"ARGGH! That's not fair! I wanna see you now!"

Rin laughed.

"Sure… well, I got to go. Last minute stuff."

"Fine… Bye BoA- chan!"

"Bye Kagome…"

* * *

Rin hung up her cell phone. After the Las Vegas concerts, the next stop was Los Angelus. Rin couldn't wait. The Huston and Dallas concerts went just like the New York one, and Miami and Orlando was fun because of the tropical setting, and Mickey amd Minne Mouse were dancing with her during the Key of Heart number.

* * *

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Rin looked up to find Sesshomaru there.

"Eating. Don't I have time to do that anymore?" Rin asked.

"You're eating… my chips…" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Your chips?"

"Look at the bag…"

Rin took a look. In perfect Kanji, was his name.

"Well… they sure are tasty." Rin said, showing no sign of surrendering the bag.

"Rin!"

"Come and get them if you want them so bad…"

"I'm serious!"

"Is there ever a time when you're not?"

* * *

Behind the closed door, Inutashio raised an eyebrow over the noise that sounded like wrestling on the other side. He rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

* * *

Rin was down on the ground, being held down gently by Sesshomaru, who had the bag of chips high in the air.

"No… fair…" Rin whined. "You used demon power…"

"That's your problem." Sesshomaru said, placing the chips back into the cupboard.

"Oh! Sesshy- Kun! You're so mean!" Rin cried. Then her hand flew to her mouth.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. What did she just call him?

"OH! I'm sorry! I know you don't like nicknames! I'm sorry!"

"I think I'll make an exception for you…" Sesshomaru simply said, and walked out of the room. Rin blushed.

* * *

"Hey… where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked a few hours later. She and Inutashio decided to take a tour of the Strip once the bus got to Las Vegas. Sesshomaru was no where to be found.

"He had a few things to take care of." Inutashio said. "How about checking out Casers' Palace?"

"Do you have your credit card?"

"What?"

* * *

"Just remember, Mr. Takahashi, try to stay away from too much stress, and be sure you take your meds." The nurse said, after getting the doctor's release.

"Thank you…" Sesshomaru said, taking the prescription. This was starting to become second nature to him and he didn't like it. Once he got to the Venetian, he caught a familiar scent. He followed it.

* * *

"Rin… do you really need all these clothes?" Inutashio asked weakly, as he struggled with all the shopping bags. Rin was in hog's heaven. Chanel, Gucci, Valentino, Vera Wang… all the top brands.

"They aren't all for me! Some are for my friends while some are for my family!" Rin said happily.

"I'm going to drop all these in the car… you're going to be alright?"

Rin was too busy looking at a pair of pumps from Gucci. Inutashio sighed and went to dump his load.

Rin didn't know why she felt like going on a shopping spree. She just wanted to kill time…

"Are you buying them or not?"

Rin shrieked as a finger went down her back. Rin turned around furiously at Sesshomaru, who had another one of his smirks.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SNEAK UP ON ME!?" Rin shouted.

"Because seeing you react brings the highlight of my day…" he said.

Rin fumed.

"Where were you anyway?"

"I had an appointment…"

"With…"

"That is a secret."

"Well…" Rin said, taking his arm. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'm just going to have to take you on a night of the town!"

* * *

A few hours later, Inutashio was huffing and puffing from looking in almost every casino on the strip to find Rin and Sesshomaru.

"They're going to be the death of me…" Inutashio said, as he went into the last casino, the Luxor.

* * *

"We got a seven!"

"Yipee!" Rin cried out happily. Hey, when you're 21, what else is there to do for fun?

"That's 15 games in a row…" Sesshomaru said observantly. They went back to their hotel for Rin to change into a more suitable outfit. Apparently, that means the alluring black dress that was strapless, that showed the right amount of thigh while still looking modest.

"Yes sir! Sorry boys, but I have to cut out while I still can…" Rin said, as the game keeper handed her the 5,000 worth of chips in a bucket to take to the cashier.

"What about your poker winnings?" Rin asked.

"Apparently, I was part of a TV show…" Sesshomaru muttered, thinking back about the camera men from the World Poker Tour.

"There you two are!" Inutashio said, finally catching up to the two.

"Hi!" Rin chirped.

"What did you do? Make a quick run to Japan and back?" Sesshomaru asked. Inutashio gave the two an evil look.

"Don't push your luck kids…" Inutashio said. After finding out that the kids were only out having a good time, he stormed off back to the awaiting limo to take him back to the Venetian, where they were staying for their time in Vegas.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and laughed.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Rin asked. Then her stomach growled.

"Guess I'm getting a little hungry. What about you?"

"Who paid last time?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to remember the last time the two had a fun day, which was back in Orlando at Disney World.

"It was me. It's your turn." Rin said. "And I want sushi!"

'Take the girl out of Japan…"

"But you can't take Japan out of the girl."

"Hurry up already…"

* * *

A few rounds of blowfish and sake later, Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting out on the balcony of Rin's room.

"Tonight was fun!" Rin commented.

"Sure was…"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Try not to die…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh come on… are you still sore over losing over a game of guitar hero to a girl?" Rin asked playfully.

Sesshomaru smirked. She was too innocent for her own good. He moved a little closer to her face. Rin blushed.

_What is he…? _

Before Rin was even able to finish her thought, Sesshomaru leaned in for the kiss. Rin's mind went blank. She liked the way his lips felt against hers. She leaned into it more.

_Fireworks… _Rin thought. _Fireworks most defiantly describe the feeling I have now… _

Sesshomaru broke the kiss.

"Good night… Rin…" he said. He left her room to go back to his own.

Rin kicked off her shoes, jumped into her bed, took out her notebook and started writing.

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: who said that Paris was the only romantic city? Vegas can be too if the moment's right… For once… no songs… hm… strange. But plenty of fluffiness!_

_Next Up! _

_Welcome to… LOS ANGELUS!!! Tour's halfway over!!!! _

_Please R&R! _


	12. Oh Lovely Night

"OH! Rin hurry up already!" Inuyasha shouted in impatience. The tour finally made it to Los Angelus, where Kagome and Inuyasha were eagerly awaiting them down at Laker Stadium, BoA's first real stadium concert. Well, more like Kagome eagerly waiting, Inuyasha was there for the ride.

"Just getting the last of my music together." Rin said. She didn't have Sesshomaru help her out for this one. She manage to write the song AND music and had the band practice it in secret. Now it was rehearsals for the concert the next night.

"What next?" Inutashio asked, looking over the list of things.

"A new song. As soon as we start, were recording the 'Live' version so it could be released in Japan." Rin said with a devilish smirk.

Inutashio, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha gave her a look, while Kagome just kicked back, not surprised at all.

"Where do you find the time to do this between CD signings, photo shoots, and video shoots?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't even have that much free time.

"That is a secret." Rin said. She turned her back to them and signaled the band.

_

* * *

Donna yume miteru no? Wasuretakunai __  
__Matsuge ni KISU shita LIPS. Nemusou na SMILE __  
__Yozora ni suikomare. __Kaze no nai mayonaka __  
__Futari de mirai e tobetanda _

_Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo _

_Amazing Kiss __  
__Hoshi wa kagayaki kasanari atta aoi honoo __  
__Kiseki o egaita katachi naki hikari __  
__Precious in My Love, tu ru tu tu yeah __  
__I remember _

_Amazing Kiss __  
__This is only shooting star kiete shimatta __  
__I'm in love woah woah __  
__Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu __  
__Precious in My Love, tu ru tu tu yeah __  
_

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were impressed with this little skit that Rin put together. Inutashio was tapping his pen to the beat. Sesshomaru wondered if it had anything to do with what happened in Las Vegas. At least he was able to get what the song meant.

_  
__

* * *

Hanashi ga togireru to tsutawaru omoi __  
__Himitsu no kotoba wo mitsuketa ne __  
__Nami ni utsuru tsuki ga yureugoku mitai ni __  
__Hitomi no oku e to tadayoeta _

_Mezamereba tsugi no yoru ga itoshisa ga chikazuita yo _

_Amazing Kiss __  
__Chiribamerareta GARASU no tsubu ga hibikiau __  
__Ginga wo nagareta. __Owarinaki chikai __  
__Precious in My Love, tu ru tu tu yeah __  
__I remember... _

_Amazing Kiss __  
__This is only shooting star kiete shimatta __  
__I'm in love woah woah __  
__Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu __  
__Precious in My Love, tu ru tu tu yeah _

_Kimi wa eien ni tsuyoi. Mabushii yume no kagayaki __  
__Kitto mata meguriau. Shinjitai DESTINY __  
__Tsumetai kabe ni karada wo sameru koto no nai MY LOVE __  
__I don't forget you, woah hateshinai _

_Oh, Just the way you are __

* * *

(Back Up)_

_Precious in my love, woah yeah yeah yeah yeah __  
__Just the way you are __  
__Precious in my love, woah yeah yeah yeah yeah __  
__Just the way you are _

_

* * *

Amazing Kiss __  
__Hoshi wa kagayaki kasanari atta aoi honoo __  
__Kiseki o egaita katachi naki hikari __  
__Precious in My Love, tu ru tu tu yeah __  
__I remember _

_Amazing Kiss __  
__This is only shooting star kiete shimatta __  
__I'm in love woah woah __  
__Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu __  
__Precious in My Love, tu ru tu tu yeah _

_Amazing Kiss __  
__Chiribamerareta GARASU no tsubu ga hibikiau __  
__Ginga wo nagareta. Owarinaki chikai __  
__Precious in My Love, tu ru tu tu yeah __  
_

* * *

As soon as Rin was finished, her small audience gave her a standing ovation.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Rin said. "I also have it in English. Wanna hear it?"

"No… I think we're good…" Inutashio said. "You're free to go…"

"THANK YOU!" Rin zoomed off stage.

"Please take your time…" Inutashio muttered. Kids…

* * *

"Rin! You gotta come out and check out the clubs with us! They're totally awesome!" Kagome tried again, urging Rin off the bed.

"No… I just want to go to sleep! I haven't slept in two days!" Rin cried. She buried herself under the covers.

"Rin- Chaaaaan!"

"Leave her alone Kagome…" Inuyasha said, who was sitting on the couch the entire time Kagome was trying to coax Rin into going out with her and Inuyasha.

"Fine… you win…" Kagome said defeated.

"Don't forget Sesshomaru's home today too. So bug him if you get bored." Inuyasha said, after he and Kagome left the mansion that was located in, you guessed it, Beverly Hills.

* * *

Rin tossed and turned. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. Rin couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru.

_I guess I can finally admit that I like the guy... _Rin thought to herself. Images of the kiss that night came to her.

_But does he feel the same way about me? _The song music lesson for Jewel Song flew by.

_But then again… he was trying to keep something from me… _

_**Why don't you go ask him? **_

_NOT YOU AGAIN!!!_

_**Hey… I'm you conscience. It's my job to help you in these situations, so deal with it…**_

_Perfect timing…_

_**Was that sarcasim I heard? **_

Rin's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a piano play downstairs. She climbed out of bed in her pajama bottoms and tank top and ran downstairs to find out who was playing.

* * *

Rin peeked into the room. Sesshomaru was planted in front of the piano, testing out a few keys. Then a pretty melody came from it. Rin leaned in closer. It turns out he was humming something. It made her smirk. He sounded cute…

"What are you doing up?" he asked, without even looking her way.

Rin froze in place. Damn it! She completely forgot about her scent.

"Um… I heard you playing, so I came down to see what's up." Rin replied. She opened the door fully. She saw that there were a mass of papers scattered every where. When did Sesshomaru become a slob?

"Oh…" he went back towards the piano. Rin took a seat next to him.

"Whacha working on?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

Rin narrowed her eyes.

"That's not fair. You see my stuff…" she reached across him. "Now let me see your stuff!"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru tried to snatch it back, but too late. Rin was already reading pass the smudges and blots of ink.

"Wow…" Rin said aloud. She checked the dates on each paper.

_Wow… he's been working on this for a while…_Rin thought to herself.

"Will you give it back… now?" Sesshomaru said, getting a bit upset.

"Why haven't you released this one yet?" Rin asked, pointing to the papers in her hand.

"This would make a totally awesome song!"

Sesshomaru, thankful that it was dark, turned red.

"It's just…"

"Yeah?"

"The music never turns out right…"

"Ok… I know you're kidding. You're like a totally amazing musical genius. And I think those were your words."

"On other songs besides this one. I wrote this five years ago, and I've been struggling with the music since."

Rin gave him a look.

"If you didn't focus more on other's music rather than your own, then maybe you would have been getting better results. Besides, I think its easier writing the music if you had the voice to go along with it. Like…"

Rin scooted down so she was at the piano. She played the melody from before at a slightly faster pace, but it still had the slow rhythmical vibe.

_

* * *

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no daros_

_

* * *

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_

* * *

meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

* * *

Rin couldn't help it. The words rolled out of her mouth naturally. Her fingers went all over the piano keys to make sure the music was still on track. Apparently, the notes she played was not wha Sesshomaru had in mind. But when she did a double take, he was smiling. Not a smirk, but a true genuine smile.

"Want me to go on?" Rin asked. He took over the left side, while she stayed on the right. She adjusted the papers so she could see them. They went on…

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: Ok… you better pay attention to this part because it had a big part to play later on!_

_(Sneak Peek) _

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. He wouldn't get up.

_What am I going to do!?_ Rin thought frantically. Her cell phone died an hour ago. The nearest hospital was 10 blocks away. Rin knew she couldn't even carry a 50 pound dog food bag 3 feet, but she had to do something…

_

* * *

That's all I'm revealing! You're just gonna have to wait just like everyone else._

_Songs in this chapter are_

_Amazing Kiss; BoA_

_? (If you watch the TV show then you should know!); BoA_

_Please read and review! _


	13. Trouble

_Hikaru- San: Ok… if you haven't noticed already, I'm not writing any concert scene anymore… at least not until later. Anyway… this is where things start to… well… you'll see…and don't bite my head off if the BoA CD aren't in chronological order. This is just a fan fic… _

* * *

After the LA Concert, Rin and Sesshomaru grew a little closer. They thought they were covering up for it well… or so they thought…

"Is it just me… or is Sesshomaru only nice to Rin nowadays?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha replied, while heaving one of Kagome's bags into the Limo. They just arrived to Nagoya from Kyoto. Nagoya was the final stop for the BoA the Live tour. The Nagoya Rainbow Hall was going to be BoA's largest crowd yet. Rin never left Sesshomaru's side, in preparations for the show. They've been reviewing the classic BoA songs and the new ones for her next album, Made in Twenty (20). So far, the singles from the album that sold a lot were Brand New Beat, Winter Love, and Gracious Days.

In speaking of which…

_

* * *

Feel my brand new beat_

_nanairo no hyoujou de omoi wo egaku kara_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_Don't look back Baby, always look at me_

_doushiyou mo nai majiwaru feeling_

_risei ja tomerarenai isshun_

_kuchibiru ni saita madoromi_

_kurikaeshiteru mayoinukete_

_akehanatsu mado no mukougawa ni_

_zutto misugoshiteta my blue bird_

_"love you" mada hayai "sou?" demo mou_

_"be friend?" tte iu jiki ja nai_

_to shitara, fureaeru kyori de ai wo mikiwametai_

_dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru_

_itoshisa to mukiau yo_

_eyes to eyes nanairo no hyoujou de omoi wo egaku kara_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_Don't look back Baby, always look at me_

_hokori tamaru mitai ni gaman shitakunai shi_

_aenai __理由__(wake) wa sono mune no naka ni aru kedo_

_atarashii KURO-ZETTO irodoru red, blue, white…_

_somerarenai sonzai de itai_

_hitori dake wakatte ite hoshii_

_"love me"_

_namida mo ukeireru_

_happy end kara hajimaru_

_futari wo kanjiru jikan kasanete nurikaeteku_

_ima__, taisetsu na hito ga iru_

_sore dake de migakareteku amazing_

_mabushii nanairo no ashita e to tobidasou_

_with brand new beat_

_Because your love is so good_

_I'm truly yours I've never felt this way before_

_setsunasa ga afureru tabi_

_sotto kokoro de yorisoetara_

_nemurenai yo ga aketemo_

_nanigenai yasashisa ni kidzukeru you ni_

_dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru_

_itoshisa to mukiau yo_

_eyes to eyes nanairo no hyoujou de omoi wo egaku kara_

_dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru_

_itoshisa to mukiau yo_

_eyes to eyes nanairo no hyoujou de omoi wo egaku kara_

_ima, taisetsu na hito ga iru_

_sore dake de migakareteku amazing_

_mabushii naniro no ashita e to tsuredashite_

_with brand new beat_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_Don't look back Baby, always look at me_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_So cool… So bright… (I) feel so good_

_Baby, always look at me_

* * *

"They really seem like they're getting along…" Kagome said, taking a peek inside the recording room.

"You're just imagining it. Sesshomaru's not the kind of guy to get into a relationship…" Inuyasha said boredly, as he flipped through a National Geographic.

"Come see for yourself!" Kagome snapped back. Inuyasha did.

"Kags… there's no one in there…"

"WHA!? But they were just there!!!"

Inuyasha spotted a note.

_Went out. _

_Will be back later… _

_Rin!_

"Should have known…"

* * *

Rin leaned forward so she could get a better view of the flowers. After she and Sesshomaru visited the Nagoya Castle and theAtsuta Shrine, they decided to go to the Higashiyama Zoo and Botanical Gardens. Rin looked up and laughed.

"Check it out! I guess its sakura season." Rin said, trying to catch a few of the soft petals.

Sesshomaru continued to watch Rin act like a little girl, running through the falling sakura petals. She turned towards him.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"What is it with you and food? I'm surprised you haven't gained any weight yet from all the junk food." Sesshomaru said, letting Rin take him by the arm and he led the way.

"Well, when you think of all the dancing I do, no wonder I'm still in fantastic shape!" Rin chimed.

* * *

They stopped at a sea food place, grabbed something to go, and were sitting on a bench overlooking the ocean.

"Say… what did make you go into the music business anyway?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"I guess, it's just a family thing. My mother used to be a singer, and my father used to be a musician before he became a producer. They were really well known… a long time ago…"

Rin couldn't help but giggle.

"It's always the family history." Rin commented.

"Why?"

"My dad expected me to follow in his foot steps and become a doctor. I may not act like it all the time, but I'm actually pretty smart." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm serious! I can even show you my report cards from first grade thru high school!"

"I didn't say anything about not believing you…" Sesshomaru said.

Rin gave him one of her famous smiled. She got up and leaned against the railing separating the person from falling into the ocean bellow.

"It's really pretty out there…" Rin said. No response. "Sessh…"

Sesshomaru was on his knees. He was breathing heavily.

"Sesshomaru!? Sesshomaru, what is it?" Rin cried, trying to keep her voice calm.

He wouldn't look at her. He suddenly passed out.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. He wouldn't get up.

_What am I going to do!?_ Rin thought frantically. Her cell phone died an hour ago. The nearest hospital was 10 blocks away. Rin knew she couldn't even carry a 50 pound dog food bag 3 feet, but she had to do something.

She had to try. She lifted Sesshomaru's arm around her shoulders and she slowly started to head for the hospital.

* * *

"What could be taking them so long?" Inutashio said. "They do realize that the concert is in two days."

Kagome giggled.

"I'm not surprised. Rin always had to go out and blow off some steam before a big show. She did that a lot during our cultural festivals back in high school." Kagome said.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it…" Inuyasha said.

"Hello…"

"Inu… yasha…"

"Rin? Where are you guys? Dad's throwing a fit…"

"Inuyasha! It's Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. Inutashio and Kagome looked on from the living room.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"We… we were just having lunch… I turned my back for a minute… and… then… he's on the ground, unable to breathe…. And… and…"

"Rin! You got to calm down! Where are you guys?"

"At the hospital…"

"We're on our way…"

Inuyasha hung up.

"What is it?" Inutashio said concern in his voice.

Inuyasha grabbed everyone's coats.

"Sesshomaru's heart condition acted up again…" Inuyasha said...

* * *

_Hikaru- San: oh... cliffy... sorry guys to leave ya hanging, but i have to leave you asking for more, nee?_

_I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. What is in the future? hmm... please R&R!_


	14. Cheering Up

Rin sat there alone in the waiting room, waiting for news. She never felt so helpless in her life. She suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Rin? Is that you?"

Rin looked up and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Daddy?"

The man standing before her had her brown eyes, but his hair was a dark grey color.

"Rin… what are you doing here?" Kenji asked his daughter.

"I… I brought a friend here…" Rin said quietly. Kenji took a seat next to Rin.

"When did you start dating a doctor?"

Rin tried to fight back the tears.

"No… brought him in as in…" Rin placed her head on her knees. Kenji got the picture.

"Oh… I see. If you want… I can get information on his state right now…"

Rin looked up at her father.

"But on one condition…"

"Huh?"

* * *

The saddest part of the hospital, the children's ward. The brightly colored rooms and the toys lying around were perfect to hide the pain and suffering the kids had to go through. But Rin was on the hunt for one room in particular…

* * *

"_There's a little girl named Kisa. She has a tumor in her throat so she won't get out of the hospital for a while. She's a big fan of BoA. I think it might cheer her up a lot if she got a visit from someone she admires. Funny thing is, despite her vocal problems, she wants to be a singer, just like her idol…"_

* * *

Rin finally found the room she was looking for.

"Excuse me miss?" Rin turned to find a mother that was highly worried and protective of whoever went into the room.

"Oh my god…" the woman said, after taking a good look at Rin. "Are you… really… her?"

Rin couldn't help but smile. She can tell she was going to be a lot of help here.

"Yes. I am…" Rin replied.

"Wait out here." The woman said. "I'll tell Kisa that there's a surprise for her."

The woman went in. Rin heard the woman talk to someone very softly.

"Now, close your eyes, sweetie."

The door creaked open again.

"Come in…' the woman mouthed. Rin walked inside.

* * *

There was a small body of a little girl on the big hospital bed. Her black hair was cut to the shoulders and was wearing Hello Kitty Pjs and IV tubes. Around the room, the walls were decorated with BoA posters, and there were a lot of BoA singles and albums stacked neatly next to a portable CD player.

"Ok… Kisa- Chan… you can open your eyes now…"

Kisa slowly moved her hands from her eyes. Her dark blue eyes went big, as she looked up into Rin's face.

"Hi, Kisa- Chan…" Rin said softly.

"You…you're…" Kisa gasped.

"I'll leave you two alone. Kisa, remember, don't speak too loudly or your throats going to get too swollen for your operation." The woman left.

"I… I can't believe it! It's really you! BoA- San!"

The little girl reached out and clinged to Rin's neck. Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Dr. Makasaki mentioned something about my number one fan being in the hospital so I came down to see if there was anything I could do to help." Rin said.

Kisa just kept staring at Rin, with a huge smile on her face.

"I've been paying really close attention to you!" Kisa said. "No one believes me, but my English improved a lot after listening to the English version of your songs."

"Really?"

"Yup! Um… BoA- San?"

"Yes?"

"Could you… do a little song for me?"

Rin gave her a look.

"I want to remember what your voice sounds like live. The doctor said there's no guarantee that I'll be able to speak again, let alone sing, after the operation today. I think I can be able to recover and sing if I had your voice in my head and try to reach my dream to sing on stage with you someday…"

Rin couldn't help but smile. Kisa was innocent. She needed to hold on to something…

"Sure…"

Kisa smiled big. She reached over to the side table and grabbed the Made in Twenty album. She placed it into her small stereo and waited for the music to start. When Rin heard the musical cue, she started singing.

_

* * *

kizutsukeau koto de butsukariau koto de_

_tashikameau koto wa mou yame ni shiyou yo_

_akogare ya yume egaku hitomi ni utsutte iru_

_yuruginai sono kimochi... kanarazu todoku yo_

_(Chorus) _

_Wish Always Gracious Days hibi shinka suru_

_yasashisa wo taisetsu ni shite_

_Style kiyou demo bukiyou demo ii_

_samazama na shiawase wo ah…_

_tsukamu koto dekiru chikara motteru hazu dakara_

_saa, kono omoi wo kimi mo boku mo sawagiaou_

_kokoro no hikidashi ni shimatta takaramono_

_sabishisa ya kanashimi tsutsunde kuremashita_

_tachidomaru koto mo aru kakenukeru koto mo aru_

_demo wasurenaide ite yaritogeru tsuyosa_

_Wish Always Brand New Days nurikaete yukou_

_tatta ichido no jinsei wo_

_Make chikakutemo tookutemo ii_

_kitto soko e tadoritsukeru_

_nagai yo ga akete asa no __太陽__(hikari) mitsuketa toki_

_mada shiranai sekai boku wo ah… matteru kara_

_(repeat Chorus)_

_Wish Always Gracious Days Let's Feel Everybody Now_

_It's Never-ending Place I wish…With You Forever_

_Wish Always Gracious Days Let's Feel Everybody Now_

_It's Never-ending Place I wish…With You Forever_

* * *

Kisa stopped the CD player and gave Rin a hug.

"Thank you… BoA- San… for coming to see me!" Kisa whispered. She noticed BoA's shoulders were shaking. She was crying.

"BoA- San… is something wrong?"

Rin tried to cheer up, but the song reminded her of one of the many late nights she spent talking to Sesshomaru. How was he doing?

"Don't worry BoA- San; I think he'll be ok…" Kisa said. Rin gave Kisa a look.

"I can tell from looking into a person's eyes what's wrong. If I don't make it as a singer, then I was planning on becoming a miko and help people…" Kisa said cheerfully.

Rin smiled as she wiped the last of the tears away. Kisa didn't know it, but two people were being healed that day….

* * *

_Hikaru- San: Ok... this is more of a filler chapter... but Kisa's going to get a better part next time i use her. But i also wanted to build up the tension... mwhahahaha! (stares and blinks at readers) Am i being too mean? _

_Song is Gracious Days by BoA_

_YAY! SUMMER'S ALMOST HERE!!!!_

_Please R&R!_


	15. Visitation

_Hikaru- San: I really hate doing chapters that's so hard to write. Especially if you have the whole thing outlined, but the words aren't a coming. I really don't have much to say about this chapter except I think I could have done a better job, but I don't like to keep my fans waiting… please R&R! I'm getting desperate here!_

* * *

"Dad… this is all wrong…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The bones here aren't aligned right. Plus, the date of this x- ray came from '85. It seems as if the patient needs help with keeping themselves up to date on their medical records. Then maybe that's the cause of their chest pains…" Rin said, observing the x- ray her father had on display. She needed to keep her mind off of things.

"Rin- chan!"

Rin and Kenji looked up and found Kagome, Inuyasha, and Inutashio coming up the hallway.

"How is he doing?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head.

"I don't know. I had dad go check, but all he got was that he was still under observation…" Rin said sadly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Takahashi?" a woman asked. The long white coat over her blue blouse and black skirt indicated that she was a doctor.

"Yes?" Inutashio replied.

"I'm Dr. Miko. I specialize in demonic diseases. I need to talk to you about your son's current condition…" the woman said.

"Well, is my brother going to be alright?" Inuyasha butted in.

Dr. Miko sighed and prepared for any reaction that the family was going to have. She hated this part of the job, delivering the bad news, but someone's got to do it.

* * *

"He has a really complex case of Ischemic heart disease." She started. "It's extremely rare in demons for it to get this bad and yet here we stand. And what's even stranger is that he's been doing everything to keep it from growing worse. The best chance he has to survive at this point is to go into surgery as soon as possible."

The family was silent. Rin dug deep into her mind what the disease was. She remembered stopping at the cardiac section of her medical text book the day before the audition…

* * *

'_**Ischaemic**__ (or __**ischemic**__**heart disease**__ is a disease characterized by reduced blood supply to the heart. It is the most common cause of death in most western countries….'_

'_Initially there is sudden severe narrowing or a closure of either the large coronary arteries and/or of coronary artery end branches by debris showering downstream in the flowing blood. It is usually felt as angina, especially if a large area is affected. _

_The narrowing or closure is predominantly caused by the covering of atheromatous plaques within the wall of the artery rupturing, in turn leading to a heart attack (Heart attacks caused by just artery narrowing are rare). _

_A heart attack causes damage to heart muscle by cutting off its blood supply. _

_This can cause:_

_Temporary damage and pain (ischemia) _

_Loss of muscle activity (acute heart failure) _

_Permanent heart muscle damage, heart muscle does not grow back (acute myocardial infarction /infarct) _

_Long term loss of heart muscle activity (chronic heart failure) _

_Cardiac arrhythmias: irregular heartbeat which can be fatal. Most death is due to arrhythmias, usually tachyarrhythmias. _

_Other structural damage to the heart including damaged heart valves, actual perforation of the heart and a thin walled fibrous floppy heart.' _

_

* * *

Sesshomaru… has a heart failure problem…_

* * *

"Is there any chance we can see him now?" Inutashio asked, reading Rin's worried expression. The concert was tomorrow night. Rin wanted… no… needed him there.

"Only for a little bit." Dr. Miko said. She led the way down the hall.

* * *

"We moved Sesshomaru into a private room. You have five minutes, miss." Dr. Miko said, as she opened the door. Rin entered and the door was closed behind her.

This couldn't be the man she was with earlier that day. He looked thinner and as if he could break at any moment. Rin pulled a chair up and sat on the side of the bed. He suddenly woke up.

"Rin…?"

His voice didn't even sound like his.

"How are you doing?" Rin asked, at a loss of better word choice.

Sesshomaru took the oxygen mask off.

"I've seen better days."

Rin looked down. She couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. She didn't like it. Sesshomaru saw this. "I never wanted you to know…" he said.

Rin looked up.

"I always thought I could keep this to myself… and not have you get involved."

"I find that kind of pointless. I bet I was going to find out anyway. But…" Rin placed her hand on top of his. "I don't like the idea that you have to keep things from me…"

"Rin…"

"Are you even going to take the operation?" "Rin, you need to calm down." "How can I? You have no idea how scared I was today! I thought I lost you… and the thought that I might lose you…"

Tears were starting to form in the corner of Rin's eyes.

"…"

"I just wouldn't be me without you… you made everything happen. My debut, the tour, and the concerts, everything… and without you. I'd be nothing… because…"

"What are you trying to say?" Sesshomaru asked gripping her shoulders. He didn't like the look she was giving him. She was about to start crying. She suddenly clinged on to his neck.

"Because I Love You!"

Sesshomaru was shocked. The one thing he was trying to prevent happened anyway. There was just something about her… He wrapped his arms around the now crying Rin.

"Rin… why do you have to make things so hard?" Rin looked into his gold eyes. "I didn't want to be close to anyone. Why did I let you? Why do I love you so much?"

Rin was taken aback by the sudden question

"Maybe… you just didn't want to be alone anymore. Just talk to me… I just want to understand you better. I won't let this disease get in the way…"

Rin kissed Sesshomaru.

This one was more passionate than their first kiss. It was when they both found out that they loved each other.

"Ms. Makasaki… I'm sorry, but you have to leave now…" Dr. Miko said, opening the door. Luckily, the two pulled apart before anyone saw. Rin didn't want to leave, but…

"I'll be back…"

"Rin…" Rin turned from the doorway towards Sesshomaru. "I'll be there at your concert, though not physically…"

Rin smiled. "I know…"

_

* * *

Hikaru- San: whew! I hated writing this chapter! It's not the subject matter I hate; it's the word choice I do not like… (Sighs) expect the author to complain about stuff like this…_

(Sneak Peek 1) "The blood pressure isn't stable!"

"What do you mean!?"

_(Sneak Peak 2) _

I don't care if I don't progress anymore on the celebrity scale. I don't care if I never can sell an album again… all that matters to me is that you get better… and we can be together…

_Tee Hee! I love giving out Sneak Peeks! It's fun. Leaves the reader wanting more! _

_Please R&R and tell me what you think!_


	16. Every Heart

Rin breathed in and out. Getting ready for the show was just not the same without Sesshomaru. He always snuck backstage to tell her to break a leg before he went back up to get to work. She listened to the stadium music, prepping everyone up for the big show.

"Rin- chan…" Kikyo said from the door way. "We're ready when you are."

Rin got up.

_This show isn't for me… it's for you Sesshomaru…_

* * *

Kisa leaned towards the radio. She was still recovering from the operation on her throat. The tumors gone, but she still couldn't speak. Dr. Makasaki told her to give it some time. But the BoA concert was going to start any minute now, and she was excited. Her mother drifted off into a deep sleep a few hours ago.

* * *

The stadium lights went off… the fans started to cheer…. The music was beating loud… Then, after an amazing light display, BoA took the stage!_

* * *

ima kono tobira wo_

_hiraita toki soko ni mieru no wa_

_shin sekai_

_fumidasu yuuki wa_

_jiyuu to shirusareta Ticket ga_

_ataete kureru hazu_

_osaetsudzuketeta tashikametagaru omoi_

_yume da toka, akogare toka, Hope_

_nazo ni tsutsumareta souzou no shoutai nara_

_sono shunkan kono te de, akasareru_

_Take it easy_

_Enter your password_

_Face reality_

_CODE:1986-1105_

_(CODE:nineteen-eightysix and double One O five)_

_Take it easy_

_Step into the world_

_With humanity_

_sou kono Revolution_

_watashi wa umarekawaru_

_yuku saki wa doko mo_

_nanika wo te ni suru tame_

_nanika wo ushinau yo_

_yume miru dake dewa_

_sore wa kanaerarenai_

_genjitsu to tatakau beki sekai_

_keredo hitotsu zutsu shinjitsu wo hirou tabi_

_aimai na kono mirai no Shape_

_sagashitsudzuketeru, ikite iru sono riyuu ga_

_ukibori ni sarete yuku ki ga suru no_

_Take it easy_

_Don't be afraid to go_

_Find your destiny_

_sou subete ano hi ni kimerarete ita koto_

_Take it easy_

_Keep on movin' on_

_Till the end of life_

_aru shu no Liberation_

_jibun de arukidasu no_

_Take it easy_

_Enter your password_

_Face reality_

_CODE:1986-1105_

_(CODE:nineteen-eightysix and double One O five)_

_Take it easy_

_Step into the world_

_With humanity_

_sou kono Revolution_

_watashi wa umarekawaru_

_Take it easy_

_Don't be afraid to go_

_Find your destiny_

_sou subete ano hi ni kimerarete ita koto_

_Take it easy_

_Keep on movin' on_

_Till the end of life_

_aru shu no Liberation_

_jibun de arukidasu no_

* * *

"She really is amazing, isn't she?" Kenji said, as he watched his daughter perform from the box seat, along with his mother (nana) and his wife.

"I knew you would eventually come around…" Nana muttered.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared out into the city. Rin's concert should be starting by now. Suddenly, a string of pain entered through him.

"Mr. Tashio?" a nurse nervously said, opening the door. When Sesshomaru didn't respond, she ran off to find the doctor.

_

* * *

Yabure ta JIINZU to sensai sugiru me wo __  
__Mamotte agetakute kazoku ni wa ie nai _

_Daiji na mono kurai jibun de mamoreru yo __  
__Soko wo tobi koete yo Oh, Step in Step in, Baby _

_Muimi natsu yogari mo katte nakuchibiru mo __  
__Just, I fall in love with you __  
__Zenbu uketotte _

* * *

Kisa watched from the hallway. Nurses and Doctors were running around as if they were chickens with their heads cut off. She used some of her tiger strengths that she inherited from her father and listened for the reason for all the commotion.

'You haven't seen Midoriko anywhere!?'

'Nobody's seen Dr. Miko since the checkup on the turtle demons. She's probably in the rest area.'

'Hurry and get her! Mr. Tashio's condition is getting worse. We have to get the operation done now or else he's history!'

Kisa thought for a moment. BoA said that her music manager's name was Takahashi Sesshomaru. Kisa gasped. If he was going into operation now… then he would miss BoA's show…

_  
I can't let him miss it… it would absolutely kill her if he doesn't listen to her sing! _Kisa thought to herself. She started to devise a plan…

* * *

BoA was just finishing the fourth song for the night…_

* * *

Honnette ie nai mon da ne  
(CAN'T LOVE ANYMORE otagai sama ne)  
Saikou ni aishiteru no ni_

_Dakishimeru yowai anata sae  
TRUE LOVE watashi ni wa tenshi  
Dounattatte tada anata ga suki  
Kaeru basho nara sono mune _

_Hitorizutsu sore ga nozomi nara  
Chi no hate made hashiru wa  
Kizutsuita sono hane wo iyasu  
SO SWEET te no hira wo ageru _

* * *

As soon as the cheering calmed down, BoA said a word.

"Thank you guys so much! Gosh… it's been an amazing year, let me tell you. Now… this next song… it hasn't been released… at all. A really, really good friend of mine wrote this. He couldn't be here tonight, but he had his reasons… so… please… listen… and I hope you like it…"

* * *

(Off stage)

"Wait!? A new song!? This isn't in the program!" Kikyo shrieked, flipping through the papers that Kagome dumped on her. She went with Inuyasha, who went with Inutashio, to the hospital, after the doctor called and said that Sesshomaru was being brought in for an emergency surgery.

"Knowing Rin, she must have very good reasons." Ayame, one of the backup dancers, said, as she continued to stretch for the next big dance number.

* * *

(Hospital…)

"What can Rin be up to now?" Inutashio said, watching the TV carefully.

Inuyasha and Kagome were wondering the same thing too.

* * *

(Back in the Nagoya Rainbow Hall)

An upbeat sound was heard. It went on for a few seconds until BoA brought the mic close to her mouth.

_

* * *

meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

* * *

The music progressed to a dance beat. The fans started to cheer. So far, this mysterious new song sounded great. Rin was lost in her thoughts for a moment as the music went on…_

* * *

I don't care if I don't progress anymore on the celebrity scale. I don't care if I never can sell an album again… all that matters to me is that you get better… and we can be together…__

* * *

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no daros_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

* * *

Midoriko was careful with the scalpel in her hand. Cardiac surgery was not a matter to be taken lightly. She carefully cut the skin so the heart was visible. The monitors continued to beep to state the condition of the patient._

* * *

meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

* * *

"Where did Rin get this song?" Kagome asked.

Inutashio and Inuyasha exchanged knowing looks. They only seen the written work once, and they had to sneak around to be able to see it in the first place.

_

* * *

donna egao ni deaetara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa_

_kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

* * *

The woman woke up from her spot.

"Kisa- chan?" Kisa's mother said. The bed was empty. And the radio was gone.

_

* * *

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

* * *

Kisa knew where the operation room was. She knew the hospital layout from her countless days of exploring the hospital when people took their eyes off her. The nurses were too busy chatting to pay any attention to see a floating bag of IV drops pass by. Kisa found the room she was looking for._

* * *

meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

* * *

"Wait Dr. Miko!" an assistant said.

"What is it?" Midoriko said, pausing in her actions.

"The blood pressure isn't stable!"

"What do you mean!?"

Midoriko looked over at the monitor. The blood pressure was at first getting too high, and then it got dangerously low. Midoriko couldn't continue the operation with such instability, but if she didn't continue, then Sesshomaru would die. Either way, a very dark turn out.

"There's nothing we can do… until the blood pressure is stable again."

* * *

Kisa knew that time was limited; she placed the intercom mic near the radio.

"Kisa! There you are!"

Kisa turned to find a hawk demoness there.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed and recover…" she said, picking Kisa up, but not before Kisa pressed the button.

_

* * *

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_itsumo kagayaite ita_

_so shine_

* * *

Sesshomaru heard it… the song. The song that he and Rin figured out together…_

* * *

meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_

* * *

Rin…_

* * *

"Ok! Who got into the intercom system?" Midoriko shouted.

"Doctor! The blood pressure! He's stabilizing!" the nurse said.

Midoriko looked over. Sure enough, Sesshomaru was entering the safe zone again.

"Well, we'll fix the intercom later… let's get back to work…"

* * *

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

* * *

The fans went crazy. Kikyo and Ayame were cheering like mad.

* * *

Midoriko exited the surgery room. Inutashio and Inuyasha sat up. Midoriko simple smiled and gave them the thumbs up. Inutashio, Inuyasha, and Kagome sighed in relief.

* * *

"And now!" BoA said into the mic.

"I like to dedicate this next song to my number one fan. She just went into surgery yesterday and is currently recovering. So Kisa- Chan, I present… Key of Heart!"

_

* * *

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

dare ni demo button hitotsu kakechigaete  
surechigau hi ga arune  
shinjiteta noni sunao ni narenai mama  
hanareteiku senaka ni koe wo nakushitari

* * *

"Will you please just get to the channel already?"

"Geez! Why can't you be like a human for once and sleep for three days after surgrey?"

"Inuyasha!" Inutashio and Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha 'keh'ed and flipped the TV channel to the BoA concert. _

* * *

ima sugu ni tsutaetai kokoro no door no kagi wa  
sono mune no naka ni aru no  
makenaide nigenaide  
ikusen no omoidetachi ga musubi tsuketekureru  
just the key of heart_

I believe in love, two hearts  
I believe in love, two hearts

* * *

Sesshomaru was happy that Rin was able to surpass her depression. Now she shined more than ever on stage.

_

* * *

'gomenne' to ietara kitto wakaru noni  
kimi ga inakya dekinai  
kitto ima goro onaji omoidaiteru  
kizuna ga yondeiru yo  
dakara ai ni yuku_

* * *

"Hm.."

"What is it, Mrs. Makasaki?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know if I like this song better in Korean or Japanese…" Sae said, listening closely to the words.

"Um… just don't think too hard darling…" Kenji said._  
_

_

* * *

ima sugu ni tsutaetai kokoro no door no kagi wa  
kono mune no naka ni mo aru  
me wo tojiru tada inoru tobira koshi ni hibiku kodou kimi ni todoku you ni  
just the key of heart_

* * *

Kisa sat back against her pillow. Her mother and she were watching the BoA concert on TV. Suddenly, Kisa had the urge to sing along to BoA. What happened next shocked the nurse on duty and her mother…_

* * *

meguriai kono kiseki umareta toki mo basho mo  
betsubetsu no kimi no mune ni_

* * *

Kisa was actually singing. Her voice was definitely stronger that before.

"It's a miracle…" Kisa's mother said, trying not to cry.

_

* * *

mayowazu ni tobikonda futari dake no monogatari owarasenai yuuki  
just the key of heart_

La la _la la la la  
La la la la la la_

* * *

_Hikaru- San: (Weep) I really ove this chapter... If you have an active imagination, then you can perfectly tell the scene switches just right when listening to the music..._

_Any way, the songs uesed here are (In order of apperance)..._

_Revolution Code: 1986- 2006_

_Valenti (Japanese version) _

_Dakishimeru_

_Every Heart (Groove The Soul Remix)_

_and finally..._

_Key of Heart (Japanese Version)_

_Well, that's it for now! Please R&R (Read and Review, not Rest and Relax... ok... do that too... but review while you're at it...)!!!!_


	17. Finale

_Hikaru- San: I'm sad to report that this is going to be the last chapter to To Be or Not to be. (weep) I hope y'all enjoyed this story! _

* * *

It was Japan's Music Choice Awards. The backstage area was busy hustling around; getting everything ready for the side show that was going to take place after the next award was handed out. The only place that didn't seem to be affected by all the chaos was the sound booth.

"Nee, Sesshomaru- San… she's ready when you are…" Kagome said, sticking her head in.

Apparently three months of physical therapy didn't affect Sesshomaru's work at all. All it did was made him more of a sought out producer than before.

"Tell her we're ready here…." Sesshomaru said, not looking up from the control panel he was still messing with. After seeing the signal from the lighting stands, he pressed a button.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen…." A Loud voice boomed through out the theater. "We going back into time back to when everything was all funky and groovy…."

A shout was heard and the dance beat came on. One lone figure was seen rising from the stage floor. Then Namie Amuro started to sing.

* * *

_Every body, let's get down  
mou yamitsuki ni naru  
Livin' in the funky town (let's get down)x2  
nemurazu ni C'mon now  
EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town  
PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu _

* * *

Namie was wearing the same white outfit that was on her single CD cover. Back up dancers were behind her. The fans cheered

* * *

Tu tu tu BASURU-MU de hanauta  
Tu tu tu noutenki na kaiwa  
What's the deal, baby?  
HAPUNINGU mo atarimae  
PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu

mayonaka no PU-RUSAIDO  
PEA- de odoreba  
honki ja nai love affair  
yurusareru no kamo  
dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  
talkin' all night, oh yeah  
kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de

* * *

"BoA!" Namie shouted into the mic. One of the dancers stepped up and sang into the mic.

(BoA was in a black and white outfit, with black boots, white flared pants, black belt. black jacket, white shirt, straight black hair, silver hoop earrings, and white hat)

* * *

_Tu tu tu uwasa no KOMYUNITI  
Tu tu tu setsunateki na kankei  
Who cares? and I don't care  
kairaku no tsuikyuu mo kurou ga aru  
PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu  
_

* * *

Sesshomaru was thankful that no one was around to see him dance around to the song. He ever got to when he was sick. Always brought heart problem. Problem no more!_  
__

* * *

kanji warui VIP RU-MU  
kyoumi mo nai nara  
massaki ni we gonn' rush to the floor  
SAIKE ni me ga mawaru made  
dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  
talkin' all night, oh yeah  
kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de_

Every body, let's get down  
mou yamitsuki ni naru  
Livin' in the funky town (let's get down)x2  
nemurazu ni C'mon now  
EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town  
PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu

mayonaka no PU-RUSAIDO  
PEA- de odoreba  
honki ja nai love affair  
yurusareru no kamo  
dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  
talkin' all night, oh yeah  
kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de

Every body, let's get down  
mou yamitsuki ni naru  
Livin' in the funky town (let's get down)x2  
nemurazu ni C'mon now  
EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town  
PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu

* * *

The fans went crazy as the duo finished performing.

"NAMIE AMURO AND ARTIST OF THE YEAR, BoA!!!!"

* * *

Rin smiled as she waved into the crowd with Namie. She couldn't wait for her break to get started. So far, the loudest people cheering were her mother, father, and grandmother.

Luckily, no one, but her close friends and family noticed the small ring around her left finger. She has to remember next time to take it off next time she went out into public to prevent the press from going into her personal life. Off to Okinawa for a traditional wedding was just the kind of break she needed.

_

* * *

_


	18. BONUS

_Hikaru- San: I know I've had a hundred reviews for a while, but I thought I should add a quick little one shot on Rin and Sesshy's time in Okinawa. Just for 100 REVIEWS!!!! _

_It made me so happy when I first found out! _

_It jut took me a few months to figure out how to write out the chapter…. _

_So here's a To Be or Not to Be bonus chapter!_

* * *

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Rin cried cheerfully, carrying a box.

"What now?" her fiancée, Sesshomaru asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Mama was in Korea recently and she thought it would be funny to send me this kid's game that really popular in Korea. But she send me the instructions for older people to play!" Rin continued, taking out a plastic barrel with a pirate's head sticking out.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell?"

"I played it with Inuyasha and Kagome yesterday!" Rin babbled on. "They sucked. The loser of this game has to drink a delicious juice!"

"Delicious?"

"Oh you'll see!"

Rin then dumped out a bunch of tiny plastic swords.

"Just stick these into the slot. If your sword makes the pirate pop out, then you lose!"

Sesshomaru, deciding that he had nothing better to do, decided to play Rin's; little game.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

"It's your turn…"

"You liar! I just went!" Rin said, holding back a giggle.

"Fine…"

Sesshomaru stared at the barrel for a moment. There were three slots left. He decided to take the one on the left.

Nothing happened.

"Ok… moment of truth…" Rin said.

Center or right?

Rin chose the center.

"WHAAAAA!!!"

The pirate head popped in her direction.

"You lose…"

"Damn it!" Rin said, getting up into the kitchen.

"Ok...so what's this drink I've heard about?" Sesshomaru asked.

He finally noticed inuyasha, Kagome, and Inutashio there. They were surrounding a blender.

"Poor Rin- chan…" Kagome said.

"Now you get to feel our pain…" Inuyasha added with a smirk.

"Let's see… " Rin grumbled, getting things out of the fridge,

"Wasabi, onions. Green juice and eggs…" inutashio said, naming each item rin was adding to the blender.

All three of the Inu youkai's noses were starting to run from the stink of the concoction.

"Are you seriously going to drink that!?" Kagome asked.

Rin gave Kagome a pained look.

"Try drinking it just to make your mom feel good…"

"Oh yeah… I remember…" Kagome said, remembering that time in high school when Rin's mother felt like making a lot of Korean specialties.

Rin took the glass bravely and took it all down with one gulp. Everyone around her stood horrified.

Both Inutashio and Inuyasha had to stare at it for a few minutes before they drank it slowly and painfully. It took Kagome longer. How was rin able to do it that quickly?

Her face cringed a bit but then she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Ew… Rin… get a breath mint…" Inutashio said, fanning his hand around.

Rin simply smirk and blew towards his direction.

Meanwhile. Kagome forced a mint into Rin's mouth.

"Ok… I get the picture…" Rin muttered.

"Now if you'll excuse me… I got some last minute wedding stuff to plan."

* * *

While Inuyasha was trying to start a fight with Sesshomaru, with Kagome playing referee, Inutashio went after Rin.

"Rin… could you come here of a minute?" Inutashio said.

Rin wondered what the man was up to now, but she just shrugged and went into the room.

'What is it?" she asked.

Inutashio reached up into his closet and pulled out an old looking box.

"This old thing hasn't been out since I married Sesshomaru's mother. Inuyasha's mother insisted on wearing her mother's kimono to our wedding so… I figured it would do much better in your hands…"

"Oh…"

Rin was a little surprised by the suggestion from inutashio.

"That's really nice of you and all… but I already..."

"Just trust me, rin… you're going to lie this one a whole lot better that that old thing you bought…"

Inutashio opened the box and gently spread the rice paper back.

Rin gasped at the beautiful kimono inside.

"it's…"

"Just wear it tomorrow…" Inutashio said, not letting Rin finish her sentence.

She gave inutashio a big hug.

"You're so awesome!" Rin said happily.

* * *

(The next day)

"God… you look so stupid in that!" Inuyasha said, poking fun at his older brother, who was dress in a traditional kimono, with the family crest on it.

"You looked worse…" Sesshomaru shot back.

Kagome and Sae got into the middle of the two before the fight progressed.

"Easy now boys!" Sae said, in her broken Japanese (remember, she was originally from South Korea) "Today is suppose to be happy day!"

"She right!" Kagome said. Then she immediately released inuyasha's shoulders unexpectedly, causing him to crash onto the floor.

"That's right! I was supposed to go check on Rin- chan!"

"Wait for me! She's my daughter!!!!" Sae called after her. Both women left the groom's room and into the bride's.

* * *

"Rin-Chan!!!" Kagome cried out into the room, only to stop short, making Sae crash into her.

The kimono Rin was wearing wasn't the one they picked out earlier in the week. It was whiter, with silver embroidery depicting sakura blossoms and the crescent moon.

Her lips were painted a light shade of red and had a little white powder on. /her hair was in an elaborate style with the traditional wedding headdress on.

"It took me a while, but I finally finished the wedding look!" Kikyo said proud fully, stepping back to admire her work.

"Rin, you look so beautiful…" Sae said, fighting back tears.

'Stop it mama… you're going to make me cry…" Rin said, fighting the urge to wipe her eyes and risk messing up her makeup.

Sae got a handkerchief out and wiped rin's eyes for her.

"Your father and I are so happy for you…" Sae said. Both women looked over at the corner, where Kenji was balling his eyes out.

"Uh…" Kagome said, a little surprised by the stoic man' behavior.

Rin and Sae laughed.

"You know how over protective your father can get…" Sae said.

Rin slowly got up and walked over to her father.

"You know I'm happy right?" Rin asked.

Kenji blew his nose.

"Sorry…" he said.

Rin giggled.

"Anyway… whenever your ready Rin- chan, the priest will get started…" Kagome said from the doorway.

Rin got up and headed for the door.

_This is it… _

* * *

_Hikaru- San: Ok… we pretty much get what's going on… wedding, happily ever after… blah blah blah!_

_So yippee for the 100 reviews!!! _

_I just wish my other stories would get this much attention…_

_So check out my stories list and read my other stories, with the newest Rin/ sesshy on being Shall We Dance? _

_Bye bye!!!! And please read and review!!!! _


End file.
